


Centifolia

by TSihek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: Was bleibt, wenn alle Blätter herabfallen? Was bleibt, wenn die Blüte verwelkt? Was bleibt, wenn ein Mann alles verliert, was ihm wichtig ist?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Zur Erklärung des Titels:  
> Centifolien sind „hundertblättrige Rosen“, also Rosen mit mehr als 50 Blütenblättern. Sie sind meist steril und haben in der Mitte keine Stempel. Dafür sehen sie schön aus und duften oft wunderbar.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Mittelerde gehört Tolkien. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus und es wird kein Profit mit ihnen erziehlt.
> 
> Auch nach Jahren lese und schreibe ich gerne slash. Und auch wenn ich gerade eine lange Geschichte poste ("Das vergessene Tal") so hat mich doch diese Geschichte hier nicht losgelassen und wollte aufgeschrieben werden.  
> Thranduil und Bard passen für mich einfach und sie sind ein interessantes Paar.  
> Wenn Ihr auch so denkt, dann schreibt mir doch, was Ihr von der Geschichte haltet.  
> Und nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

{(o)} Centifolia {(o)}

 

Thranduil schäumte vor Zorn. Seine Augen funkelten eisig, als er herumwirbelte. „Findet heraus, wer die Kerkerschlüssel gestohlen hat!“

Mit einer unwirschen Geste scheuchte er die beiden Wachen hinaus, die ihm die Flucht der Zwerge gemeldet hatten. Legolas war ihnen gefolgt, ebenso Tauriel. Allerdings war es fraglich, ob sie sie würden einholen können, denn da waren auch noch die Orks.

Thranduil stürmte die Stufen zu seinem Thron hinauf. In seiner Wut verfing er sich dabei in der Schleppe seines Umhanges und mit einem Knurren riss er den Stoff zur Seite, der ihn beinahe zu Fall gebracht hätte.

Er brütete stumm vor sich hin und beruhigte sich nur langsam. Die Zwerge würden zum Erebor weiterziehen, soviel war klar. Stur und unvernünftig wie sie waren, zudem erfasst von der Gier nach Gold und dem Arkenstein, waren sie wohl auch tollkühn genug, den Drachen aufzuscheuchen.

Vielleicht, so überlegte er weiter, würde sie es sogar schaffen, ihn aus dem Berg zu vertreiben. Dann wäre der Weg frei für ihn, endlich zurückzuerhalten, was sein war!  
Ja, er würde einfach abwarten, was geschah. Sollten doch die Zwerge seine Arbeit tun. Er würde doch am Ende bekommen, was er wollte.

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich entspannt zurücklehnte und die Beine übereinander schlug.

 

Bard schaute den Elbenkönig fassungslos an. Er hatte ihn bisher nur von weitem gesehen, wenn er mit Ware in den Dunkelwald gekommen war. Ein helles Aufschimmern seines weißgoldenen Haares, ein Rascheln seiner an Sternenlicht erinnernden Roben, ein knapper Befehl, das Blitzen seiner wie Dornen anmutenden Krone. Nie jedoch war er ihm gegenüber gestanden oder hatte mit ihm gesprochen.

Und nun saß er dort auf seinem Hirsch und sah auf ihn herab. Die Augen kalt, das Gesicht ohne Regung. Er bot ihnen Nahrung und damit Hoffnung. Aber er verlangte einen hohen Preis.  
Seine Worte klangen noch in der kalten Winterluft nach: „Ich bin nicht wegen Euch  
gekommen. Ich kam um etwas einzufordern, das mir gehört.“

 

Thranduil wandte seinen Hirsch ab und verließ den kleinen Platz vor der großen Versammlungshalle, in der die Menschen Schutz gesucht hatten. Die Seestadt, Esgaroth, war ein Raub der Flammen geworden und sie konnten sich glücklich schätzen, hier wenigstens Mauern um sich und ein halbwegs dichtes Dach über sich zu haben.

Wie er es erwartet hatte, hatten die Zwerge den Drachen aufgescheucht, aber es waren die Menschen gewesen, die ihn getötet hatten. Einer von ihnen, um genau zu sein.

Thranduil war überrascht gewesen, in dem Drachentöter jenen Händler wiederzuerkennen, den er oft von einem der Fenster seiner Hallen aus beobachtet hatte. Der Mann war ihm aufgefallen, weil eine eigentümliche Ruhe ihn umgab. Er war zudem einer der wenigen, die mutig genug waren, nach wie vor durch den Eryn Lasgalen zu reisen und der sich den Spinnen entgegenstellte, wenn es sein musste.

Nun… eigentlich war er nicht wirklich überrascht, dass er es war der den Drachen getötet hatte. Der Blick des Mannes war ruhig, durchdringend und gelassen, auch wenn er ihn eben mit einer Thranduil beinahe amüsierenden Verblüffung angesehen hatte.  
Er hatte eindeutig nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein ganzes Elbenheer vor seiner Tür stand. Dafür war er jedoch erstaunlich gefasst geblieben.

Ganz anders als der bisherige Meister der Stadt, ein fetter, schmieriger und eitler Pfau, für den Thranduil nichts als Verachtung übrig gehabt hatte. Dieser wäre wohl wahlweise vor Ehrfurcht ohnmächtig geworden, hätte sich ihm an den Hals geworfen oder wäre verzückt umhergesprungen. Keine der drei Möglichkeiten wäre etwas gewesen, das Thranduil hätte erleben wollen.

Aber er war neugierig auf diesen Mann gewesen, der so plötzlich das den Menschen drohende Schicksal gewendet hatte. Er war eine Unbekannte und Thranduil wusste gerne, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Also war er hergekommen. Um den noch zu allen guten oder schlechten Möglichkeiten hin offenen Kontakt zu seinen Gunsten zu lenken, hatte er Vorräte und einige jener Dinge mitgebracht, die die Menschen würden brauchen können. Er wusste, in welchem Zustand die Ruinen der alten Stadt Dale waren. Dort gab es nicht mehr viel, was von Nutzen sein würde.

Es stimmte die Menschen den Elben gegenüber freundlich und sie vertrauten ihnen sofort. Das war es, was Thranduil hatte erreichen wollen. Mit den Zwergen ein Bündnis schließen zu wollen, war sinnlos. Zu groß waren die Diskrepanzen auf beiden Seiten. Die Menschen aber waren als Handelspartner vertraut und eine weitgehend berechenbare Variable. Er wusste, wie er sie würde zu seinem Vorteil lenken können.  
Die einzige Unbekannte war der Drachentöter selbst.

Als Thranduil sein Heer und die Menschen hinter sich gelassen hatte, lenkte er den Hirsch zum See hinunter, wo er den Kadaver des Drachen gerade noch unter der Wasseroberfläche erkennen konnte. Er würde über den Sommer vergehen, wenn sich der See erwärmte.  
Ein Schauer rann über seinen Rücken und er berührte abwesend mit den Fingerkuppen seine Wange. Erinnerungen an das Drachenfeuer drängten in sein Bewusstsein und er ließ sie zu, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn sonst in seinen Träumen heimsuchen würden.

Schließlich atmete er tief durch und drehte sich um. Er würde mit dem Drachentöter Verhandlungen führen müssen und Mithrandir hatte ebenfalls ein Gespräch gefordert.  
Thranduil wusste um die theatralische Ader des Majar und er sah dem Gespräch nicht gerade mit Vorfreude entgegen. Besser er brachte es schnell hinter sich.

Er wendete den Hirsch und ritt im schnellen Tempo zu dem Zelt, dass inzwischen für ihn errichtet worden war.  
Weder der Drachentöter noch der Majar waren bereits angekommen und so ließ sich Thranduil auf seinem Thron nieder und wartete. Es war eine kleinere, weniger prunkvolle Variante seines Thrones in den Hallen, aber dennoch opulent genug, um seine Besucher zu beeindrucken.

Er musste sich nicht lange gedulden. Wie erwartet zögerte Mithrandir nicht, die Zukunft in den schwärzesten Farben auszumalen und Thranduil sah, dass er den Menschen damit eindeutig beeindruckte. Um ihn abzulenken und ihn von dem Schreckenszenario abzulenken, dass der Majar mit dramatischen Worten zeichnete, seufzte er überdeutlich und warf dem Menschen einen gelangweilten Blick zu.

Mitrhandir lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Menschen sofort wieder auf sich und selbst Thranduil zuckte zusammen, als der Majar donnert: „Wir schweben alle in tödlicher Gefahr.“

„Wovon sprecht Ihr?“, fragte der Drachentöter… Bard war sein Name, erinnerte sich Thranduil.

Thranduil hatte genug. Er stand auf, bevor der Majar mehr sagen konnte. „Ich sehe, Ihr wisst nichts über Zauberer. Sie sind wie ein Gewitter im Winter, das man nur aus der Ferne hört und das doch nicht näher kommt. Und manchmal… ist ein Sturm nur ein Sturm.“ Er goss dem Menschen einen Kelch Wein ein und warf dem Majar einen warnenden Blick zu. Mithrandir ignorierte es. Stattdessen fuhr er damit fort, von Armeen von Orks zu sprechen, die angeblich auf dem Weg zu ihnen waren und von einem Anführer geleitet wurden.

Thranduil wusste um die Orks, die die Zwerge verfolgt hatten. Hierin hatte der Majar Recht. Aber ganze Armeen von ihnen? Das war zu unrealistisch, traten sie doch sonst nur in kleinen Gruppen auf und waren leicht zu bekämpfen.  
„Warum sollte dieser unbekannte Feind sich gerade jetzt blicken lassen“, fragte Thranduil den Majar und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der deutlich machte, was er von seiner Rede hielt.

„Weil wir ihn dazu gezwungen haben. Die Zwerge hätte niemals den Erebor erreichen sollen.“  
Der Majar schaute ihn eindringlich an und ging dann aus dem Zelt zu einer einst mit eleganten Bögen verzierten Terrasse, die den Blick auf den Erebor freigab. „Azog war ausgeschickt worden, sie zu töten. Sein Herr und Meister will diesen Ort kontrollieren. Es geht ihm nicht um den Berg oder um das Gold darin. Er geht ihm um die strategische Position dieses Ortes, als Tor zu den Ländern im Norden, als Tor zu Angmar. Wenn der Erebor fällt, dann fallen andere Königreiche mit ihm. Rivendell, Lórien, Shire sogar Gondor wird untergehen.“

Thranduil zögerte. Der Majar mochte Recht damit haben, dass ihnen allen eine große Armee drohte. Dennoch zögerte er ihm vorbehaltlos zu glauben. Mithrandir war zu berechnend, zu sehr darauf bedacht seine eigenen kleinen Schachzüge durchzuführen und er scherte sich nicht um das Blut anderer, das er dabei auf seinem Weg vergoss. „Diese Ork Armee, von der Ihr sprecht, wo ist sie?“, wollte Thranduil wissen.

Mithrandir konnte ihm keine Antwort geben.

Thranduil hatte genug gehört und kehrte ins Zelt zurück, wo er sich wieder auf seinem Thron niederließ. Er beobachtete Bard, der den Majar nachdenklich betrachtete. Wie es schien, war es ihm gelungen Zweifel zu säen. Angesichts der Lage, in der sie sich befanden, war das genug.

Mithrandir stürmte ebenfalls ins Zelt zurück. „Seit wann wird mein Rat so wenig beachtet? Was glaubt Ihr, was ich vorhabe?“, fragte er beinahe schon zornig und lief vor Thranduil auf und ab.

„Ihr wollt Eure Zwergenfreunde retten“, gab Thranduil unbeeindruckt zurück, „und ich sehe durchaus Eure Loyalität ihnen gegenüber, aber das wird mich nicht daran hindern, meine eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen.“ Er stand auf und blieb hinter dem Majar stehen. „Ihr habt das hier begonnen, Mithrandir. Vergebt mir, wenn ich es nun beende“, zischte er und wandte sich dann an einen der Wachposten.

„Sind die Bogenschützen in Stellung?“, verlangte er knapp zu wissen.

„Ja, mein Lord.“

„Gebt den Befehl! Was auch immer sich auf diesem Berg bewegen sollte: töte es.“

Mithrandir schien in dem Drachentöter noch einem Hoffnungsschimmer zu sehen und versuchte in ihm Widerstand zu wecken. „Wollt Ihr das wirklich unterstützen? Ist das Gold so wichtig für Euch, dass Ihr es mit dem Blut der Zwerge erkaufen wollt?“

Der Mensch war vollkommen anderer Meinung und Thranduil hatte beinahe Mitleid mit ihm dafür, wie naiv er war.  
Er wusste, wozu ein Zwerg fähig war, den die krankhafte Gier nach Gold gepackt hatte.  
Eine kleine Gestalt lief auf sie zu und Mithrandir begrüßte den Halbling erfreut und eine Spur zu erleichtert. Also ging es dem Majar auch um ihn.

Thranduil kniff die Augen zusammen und lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück, in den er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Ich nehme an, ich habe nun denjenigen vor mir, der meinem Kerkermeister die Schlüssel stahl“, sprach er die Vermutung aus, die sich ihm aufdrängte. Der Halbling hatte zumindest den Anstand zerknirscht zu sein. Dann aber fing er sich schnell wieder und Thranduils Atem stockte, als er ein Bündel auf einen Tisch legte und den Arkenstein enthüllte.  
Das helle, mondlichtgleiche Leuchten des Steines zog Thranduil sofort in seinen Bann und er konnte sich gerade noch stoppen ihn zu berühren, als er den Blick des Drachentöters bemerkte, den ihm dieser aus den Augenwinkeln zuwarf. Zu seiner Überraschung schien der Mensch von dem Flüstern und Locken des Steines vollkommen unbeeindruckt zu sein und nur reine Bewunderung stand in seinen Augen.

Der Halbling bat in eindringlichen Worten um das Leben der Zwerge und bot ihnen den Stein als Unterpfand für eine Verhandlung am kommenden Morgen. Es war ein Ausweg und Thranduil musste zugeben, dass ihn der Halbling, der ihm gerade einmal bis zur Hüfte reichte, beeindruckte. Er hatte den Mut und die Tollkühnheit dieses unscheinbaren Persönchens unterschätzt.  
Auch der Drachentöter schien beeindruckt zu sein und der Vorschlag, den ihnen der Halbling unterbreitete, war einen Versuch wert.

Thranduil wechselte einen Blick mit Bard und er sah, dass der Mensch ebenso verstand. Er wollte keinen Krieg, wollte kein Blutvergießen. Aber er brauchte das Gold um den Menschen von Dale über den Winter zu helfen und die Stadt neu aufzubauen. Thorin hatte es ihnen versprochen und sie hatten ihm geholfen in dem Glauben, nicht umsonst zu kämpfen.

Er selbst wollte das Geschmeide zurückerhalten, dass ihm vor so vielen Jahren verweigert worden war. Sie mussten zu einer Einigung kommen.

Mithrandir und der Halbling verließen das Zelt und Schwiegen senkte sich über sie.

Der Mensch blieb bei dem Arkenstein stehen und strich behutsam über die glatte, schimmernde Oberfläche. Die Bewegung ließ Thranduils Atem stocken. Der Mensch wurde von dem Stein nicht beeinflusst, aber er sah dennoch die Schönheit darin und Thranduil wünschte sich mit einem Mal, die Hände des Mannes auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

Der Wunsch war schon vorher dagewesen, erkannte er plötzlich, während er die große, muskulöse Gestalt musterte. Der Wunsch schlummerte in ihm, seit er ihn von seinen Hallen aus beobachtet hatte. Dort war er unerreichbar für ihn gewesen, nun war er in seinem Zelt.

Thranduil stand auf und schlug das Tuch wieder um den Stein. Wenn seine Hand dabei die des Drachentöters streiftet, so mochte das ein Zufall sein. Dennoch sah der Mensch überrascht auf. Thranduil nahm den Stein an sich und bedeutete Bard ihm in einen Teil des Zeltes zu folgen, der weniger offen und von allen Seiten einsehbar war. Dort angekommen drehte er sich um und ließ die Zeltplane zufallen. Der Raum war mit einem Zauber belegt, so das kein Lichtschimmer und kein Laut nach außen drang.

Er hielt dem Menschen den eingewickelten Stein entgegen. „Nehmt Ihr ihn. Ihr habt schon einmal mit Thorin gesprochen und er weiß, dass Ihr keinen Kampf wollt, wohingegen er mir schon aus alter Feindschaft heraus misstraut.“

Bard nahm den Stein beinahe zögernd entgegen, hielt ihn aber so, dass er praktisch zwischen ihnen blieb. „Behaltet Ihr ihn und ich hole ihn morgen früh. Wer mag wissen, was in der Nacht noch geschieht“, gab er zu bedenken.

Thranduil nickte und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf eine Truhe am Fußende seines Bettes.

Bard warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick darauf und Thranduil glaubte, ihn kurz ungläubig den Kopf schütteln zu sehen, dann klappte er den Deckel auf und legte den Stein auf die Gewänder, die dort sorgfältig verstaut waren. Es geschah ohne jedes Zögern.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, stand Thranduil dicht hinter ihm, so dass er gegen ihn stieß.  
Bard hob eine Braue und musterte sein Gegenüber. Er war irritiert und schien nicht so ganz zu wissen, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Aber dies war auch schon während des Gespräches mit dem Majar nicht anders gewesen.

Thranduil hob eine Hand und ließ seine Fingerkuppen über die Wange des Menschen gleiten. Die Haut war erstaunlich weich, wohingegen das dem Elben unvertraute Barthaar rau und kraus war.

Bard schnappte hörbar nach Luft und trat einen Schritt zurück, musterte dabei den Elbenkönig aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Was soll das werden?“, fragte er scharf. „Eine besondere Art Bündnisse zu schließen?“

„Vielleicht?“, gab Thranduil zurück und trank von seinem Kelch, den er mitgebracht hatte. „Wenn Ihr interessiert seid.“

Die Blicke, die ihm der Mensch zugeworfen hatte, waren ihm nicht entgangen. Er wusste, dass nicht alle Männer der Menschen daran Gefallen fanden, bei anderen Männern zu liegen. Der Drachentöter schien jedoch nicht zu ihnen zu gehören. Er hatte die Bewunderung gesehen, das Aufflackern von Begehren, das Zögern angesichts der scheinbar unerreichbaren Frucht.

Thranduil nahm sich für gewöhnlich, was er haben wollte und er wollte den Menschen. Aber er brauchte ihn auch als Verbündeten und so beherrschte er sich. Der Mensch musste einverstanden sein. Andernfalls würde er sich gegen ihn wenden und dieses Risiko war zu groß.

Der direkte Weg war fehlgeschlagen, aber Thranduil dachte gar nicht daran aufzugeben. Er löste die Brosche, die seinen Umhang verschloss und ließ ihn von den Schultern gleiten. Darunter trug er eine eng anliegende Tunika. Er begann auch diese aufzuknöpfen, wobei er sich halb von dem Menschen abwandte. Er wollte ihn nicht zu sehr in die Ecke drängen.

Zu seiner Überraschung ging der Drachentöter an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Klappe, die den Zugang zu diesem Teil des Zeltes verschloss. „Das bin ich nicht“, sagte er ruhig und ging.

Thranduil sah ihm verblüfft nach.

 

Bard wusste immer weniger, was er von dem Elbenkönig halten sollte. Er ließ sich kaum anmerken was er dachte und wenn es in einem Moment so schien, als würde er den Kampf vermeiden wollen, so schien er im nächsten geradezu versessen darauf zu sein. Dass er die Zwerge nicht als ernstzunehmende Gegner erachtete, mochte dabei eine Rolle spielen.

Bard betrachtete die Reihen an Kriegern, die in ihren goldglänzenden Rüstungen an ihm vorbeimarschierten und vor dem Erebor Stellung bezogen. Die Sonne stand gerade im Begriff aufzugehen und ihre Strahlen ließen die Elbenkrieger geradezu aufleuchten. Wäre es nicht so ein grausamer Anlass gewesen, wäre der Anblick wunderschön gewesen. So aber schickte er ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

Er hatte das Zelt des Elbenkönigs erreicht und trat ein, als einer der Wachen die Plane öffnete und ihn näherwinkte. Offenbar wurde er erwartet. Nun, sie hatten am Abend zuvor vereinbart, dass er den Stein holen würde.

Bard erstarrte, als die Zeltplane hinter ihm wieder herabfiel und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ihr bin hier um den Stein zu holen“, brachte er tonlos hervor, während sein Gesicht zu glühen begann. Ob aus Verlegenheit, aus Scham oder Wut vermochte er nicht zu sagen.

„Gesellt Euch zu mir… entspannt Euch. Noch haben wir Zeit genug“, hörte er die seidenweiche Stimme des Elbenkönigs. Unwillkürlich sah er zu ihm hinüber. Nein, die unbeteiligte Stimme hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Die Szene vor ihm hatte sich nicht geändert.

Thranduil saß auf seinem Thron, gekleidet in einen weiten Mantel, der Bard an die Rinde von Birken denken ließ. Seine Hände ruhten auf den Armlehnen und die schweren Ringe funkelten im Kerzenlicht. Seine Beine waren gespreizt und dazwischen kniete ein Elbin… oder war es ein Elb? Bard hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten damit, die androgynen Elben auf den ersten Blick einem Geschlecht zuzuordnen, vor allem dann, wenn er nur den Rücken sah.  
Was sie… oder er… tat, war hingegen eindeutig. Die rhythmischen Bewegungen des Kopfes ließen keinen Raum für Spekulationen.

Thranduil sah ihn mit ruhiger Miene an. Nur in seinen Augen blitzte eine Mischung aus Erheiterung, Erregung und einer klaren Aufforderung.

Bard wusste, was Thranduil von ihm wollte. Aber er dachte gar nicht daran, ein Spielzeug des Elbenkönigs zu werden.

Nun, wenn Thranduil es so wollte, dann konnte er auch bleiben. Er zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern und schlenderte zum Tisch hinüber, auf dem eine Karaffe mit Wein bereit stand. Nachdem er sich einen Kelch voll eingeschenkt hatte, lehnte er sich mit lässig an den Knöcheln überkreuzten Beinen gegen den Tisch. An seinem Wein nippend, sah er dann dem Tun vor sich zu.

Ärger blitzte in Thranduils Augen auf, aber sonst ließ er nicht erkennen, was er dachte.

Bard regte sich nicht. Er wusste nicht recht, ob ihn der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, erregte oder abstieß. Sein Körper gab ihm eine eindeutige Antwort. Sein Verstand jedoch erkannte den Versuch, ihn zu manipulieren.

Die Bewegungen wurden schneller und für einen kurzen Moment schlossen sich die Augen des Elbenkönigs, unterbrachen damit den durchdringenden Blick der eisblauen Augen. Ein Schauer rann durch seinen Körper und die Hände griffen die Armlehnen fester.  
Dann, nur einen Wimpernschlag später, schien Thranduil so unbeteiligt zu sein wie zuvor. Der Elb richtete sich ein wenig auf und wandte den Kopf zu Bard um, eine Frage in den Augen.  
Es war eine Elbin, erkannte Bard nun.

Thranduil stand auf und seine Robe schloss sich dabei. Die Elbin wich hastig zurück, um ihm nicht im Weg zu sein. Er deutete mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Thron. „Es heißt, auch Menschen wären dieser Art der Entspannung nicht abgeneigt.“

Bard stieß sich vom Tisch ab, leerte seinen Kelch mit einem Schluck und ging dann langsam auf Thranduil zu. „Heißt es das?“  
Ohne auf den irritierten Blick des Elbenkönigs zu achten, legte er ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich. Dann ließ er seinen Atem über die Lippen des Elben streichen ohne ihn tatsächlich zu berühren. Er spürte jedoch, wie dieser scharf einatmete.  
Für Thranduil wäre es ein leichtes gewesen, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Er tat es nicht.

Bard ließ seine Lippen zu einem der empfindsamen Ohren gleiten. Mit leisem Triumph spürte er den Schauer, der durch den Elben rann, als er die Spitze mit der Zunge berührte.  
Zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen.  
„Manipulativer Bastard“, raunte Bard gegen die Ohrmuschel. Dann ließ er Thranduil los, ergriff den in das Tuch eingewickelten Stein, der auf dem Tisch bereitlag und verließ das Zelt.

Draußen stürmte er durch die mit Schnee bedeckten Ruinen, bis er einige Gebäude zwischen sich und dem Elbenkönig gebracht hatte. Im Schatten einiger Mauerreste blieb er schließlich stehen. Sein Atem flog und er verfluchte seinen Körper, der vor Verlangen bebte. Er wollte den Elben, aber nicht als dessen Spielzeug.

 

Eine Stunde später ritten sie Seite an Seite zum Erebor, wo die Elbenkrieger bereits Stellung bezogen hatten. Thranduil ließ sich nichts anmerken. Mit keinem Blick, keiner Geste, keiner Bemerkung kam er auf das zurück, was kurz zuvor in seinem Zelt geschehen war.

Bard war es für den Moment nur Recht. Er braucht Thranduil. Als Verbündeten und, auch wenn er sich das nicht gerne eingestand, als Ratgeber. Die Menschen aus der zerstörten Seestadt hatten sich ihm zugewandt und zu ihrem Anführer gemacht. Sie standen hinter ihm, das wusste er, aber würde er vorangehen können?  
Thranduil, mit seinen in Jahrtausenden gemachten Erfahrungen, konnte ihm nützlich sein. Aber nur, wenn er trotz des gestohlenen Kusses noch auf seiner Seite stand. Für den Moment tat er das noch, aber was war, wenn dieser Tag vorüber sein würde?

Bard erstarrte, als ein Pfeil zwischen den Beinen des Hirsches auf den Stein prallte. Thranduil schien davon wenig beeindruckt zu sein und zeigte nur mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes den Zwergen, was folgen würde, sollte ein zweiter Pfeil abgeschossen werden.

Thranduil ließ sich nicht beirren. Bard hatte versucht, eine Lösung ohne Kampf zu erreichen und war gescheitert. Nun führte der Elbenkönig die Verhandlungen und er ließ Thorin ebenfalls die Wahl, sehr zur Überraschung Bards. Thranduil mochte ein Ziel haben und es gab etwas im Berg, das er haben wollte. Aber nicht um jeden Preis. Nicht für Blut. Sein Respekt vor dem Elbenkönig wuchs, während er ihn beobachtete und Zorn, aber auch Verachtung und Siegesgewissheit in den schönen Zügen sah.

Bard versuchte ebenfalls immer noch eine friedliche Lösung des Streites zu erwirken und für einen kurzen, hoffnungsvollen Moment, sah es so aus als würde der Zwerg nachgeben. Dann flog ein Rabe an ihnen vorbei und landete vor Thorin, während im gleichen Moment am Horizont ein Heer von Zwergen erschien. Thorin, durch die Ankunft seines Vetters nun nicht länger hoffnungslos unterlegen, wählte den Krieg.

Der Kampf begann und Thranduil führte die Elben gegen die neu hinzugekommenen Zwerge, schützte dabei die Menschen. Doch dann kamen die Orks hinzu und um die in den Dale zurückgebliebenen Frauen und Kinder zu retten, liefen die Menschen zu den Ruinen zurück.

Als Bard den Elbenkönig das nächste Mal sah, ritt er über die Brücke zu den Ruinen. Er kämpfte nun ebenfalls direkt gegen die Orks. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, aber die geschmeidigen, schnellen Bewegungen, mit denen der Elbenkönig wie ein Berserker durch die Orks pflügte und eine Spur aus Blut und Toten hinter sich ließ, schienen so unwirklich zu sein, dass sie Bards Blicke auf sich zogen. Thranduil ritt auf seinem Hirsch. Das Tier war für sich allein schon eine Waffe, denn es wusste sein ausladendes und in spitze Stacheln auslaufendes Geweih ebenso totbringend einzusetzen, wie es die Schwerter seines Reiters waren.  
Thranduil selbst bog sich wie ein Grashalm im Wind und ließ sich nicht aufhalten, gleich von welcher Seite auch die Gegner auf ihn einhieben.

Dann ritt er durch einen Torbogen und Bard sah gerade noch, wie der Elb mit einem Schwertstreich mehrere Orks köpfte, die im Geweih des Hirsches hingen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder abgelenkt und er wurde erneut in die Kämpfe hineingezogen.  
Dann, so heftig wie es begonnen hatte, war es vorbei.

Bard wollte nur Eines: nach seinen Kindern sehen und sie in Sicherheit wissen. Doch die Männer und Frauen suchten seinen Rat, forderten seine Anweisungen, seine Führung. Er tat, was er konnte.

Schließlich versammelten sich die Menschen. Ihre Trauer, ihr Schmerz klang mit den tiefen Tönen des Horns über den See hinweg hinüber zum Erebor.  
Viele waren gefallen. Zu viele. Menschen, Elben, Zwerge. Bard hielt seine Töchter an sich gedrückt und spürte Bain, der sich ebenfalls an ihn schmiegte. Seinen Kindern war nichts passiert, sie lebten, waren unverwundet.  
Thorin war gefallen, ebenso seine beiden Neffen.

Thranduil war ebenfalls unverletzt geblieben und wohl auch sein Sohn. Doch man sah ihn dem Lager der Elben den Rücken kehren und gen Osten reiten, fort vom Eryn Lasgalen. Bard wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte und es war nicht die Zeit, Fragen zu stellen.

Die Nacht brach herein, kalt und mit eisigem Wind, der noch mehr Schnee bringen würde.  
Überall in den Ruinen flackerten Feuer auf und die Menschen begannen, zäh wie sie waren, sich mit dem wenigen was ihnen geblieben war einzurichten. Die Verwundeten waren in der großen Halle untergebracht worden und die, die der Heilkunst mächtig oder einfach nur Willens waren zu helfen, taten ihr Möglichstes.

Bard zögerte, doch schließlich suchte er die Halle auf. Die Menschen brauchten die Gewissheit, nicht allein zu sein. Sie brauchten jemanden, der vor ihnen herging und sie wollten, dass er das tat.  
Es gab keinen anderen, den er hätte an seiner statt vorschlagen können, niemanden, der dazu bereit gewesen wäre.

Langsam schritt er zwischen den behelfsmäßigen Lagern hindurch. Er konnte sehen, dass seine Anwesenheit den Verwundeten Hoffnung gab. So wenig reichte schon dafür aus… seine bloße Anwesenheit.

Dann ging ein Raunen durch die Reihen und als er sich umwandte, sah er den Elbenkönig und einige Elben, die mit frischem Wasser, Verbandsmaterial, Kräutern und Tinkturen hereinkamen.

Thranduil erspähte ihn und kam auf ihn zu. Die Menschen zu seinen Füßen beachtete er nicht, schaffte es aber, keinem von ihnen zu nahe zu kommen.  
„Man berichtete mir, dass es an Medikamenten und Verbänden fehlt“, sagte er knapp. Seine Augen waren leer und so grau wie der vereiste See. Schwarzes Blutspritzer ließen seine helle Haut bleich wirken.

Bard nickte knapp. „Eure Hilfe ist abermals willkommen. Ich danke Euch dafür. Wie ist es mit Euren… wie viele…?“ Er wagte es nicht auszusprechen. Er hatte die gefallenen Elben gesehen. Ihre goldglänzenden Rüstungen machten es zu einfach, sie von den Menschen, Zwergen und Orks zu unterscheiden, auch wenn auch ihr Blut rot war. Es färbte den Schnee ebenso, wie das der anderen Gefallenen. Bard wusste, dass es zu viele waren.

Thranduil senkte den Kopf und gab keine Antwort. Sein Haar fiel nach vorne und verbarg einen Teil seines Gesichtes, nur durch den breiten Stirnreif wurde es aus der Stirn gehalten.  
Einen Moment lang verharrte er reglos, dann wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Einer seiner Begleiter trat an Bard heran und er erkannte die Elbin, die er im Zelt gesehen hatte.

„Wir bringen Kräuter und Tinkturen für die Wunden und frisches Wasser und Verbände. Morgen früh wird eine zweite Gruppe von Elben mit weiteren Vorräten an Nahrung eintreffen.  
Die Elben hier sind alle in der Heilkunst bewandert. Wo wird ihre Hilfe am dringendsten gebraucht?“

Bard schluckte. Er hatte Mühe seine Verlegenheit zu überwinden und zu deutlich stand ihm die Szene vor Augen, die er vor nicht einmal einem halben Tag gesehen hatte.  
„Fragt… fragt am besten Hilda.“ Er zeigte auf eine ältere Frau, die sich eben um einen Schnitt im Arm eines Mannes kümmerte. „Sie koordiniert die anderen hier“, fügte er etwas lahm hinzu.

Die Elbin nickte und wandte sich zu den anderen Elben um. Bard hörte zu, als sie ihnen in Sindar erklärte, was sie tun sollten. Er mochte diese weiche, fließende Sprache. Wann immer er Waren zu den Hallen des Elbenkönigs geliefert hatte, hatte er es genossen, wenn er die Elben hatte miteinander sprechen hören. Nun stellte er fest, dass es ihn beruhigte. Auch wenn er kein Wort verstand.

Die Elbin hatte sich wieder umgedreht und musterte ihn mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf. „Auf ein Wort“, bat sie dann und ging in eine etwas ruhigere Nische.

Bard folgte ihr, neugierig was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.

Als sie sicher war, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte, trat sie dichter an Bard heran. „Was Ihr im Zelt gesehen habt… ich tue dies freiwillig und es ist alles, was ich ihm gewähre. Er ist damit zufrieden und fordert niemals mehr. Auch wenn es vielleicht für Euch anders erschien… Aran nín ist…“, sie zögerte und schien nach Worten zu suchen, wich kurz seinem Blick aus. Als sie ihn wieder hob, waren ihre Züge ernst, aber auch traurig und voller Mitleid. Mitleid für den Elbenkönig, erkannte Bard.  
„Er hat viel verloren und nur wenig ist ihm geblieben. Denkt nicht schlecht von ihm, das hat er nicht verdient.“

Damit drehte sie sich um und gesellte sich zu den anderen Elben.

 

Bard kehrte in das Gebäude zurück, das Sigrid für ihn und ihre Geschwister beansprucht hatte. Es lag im Zentrum von Dale und hatte einst, so hatte es den Anschein, einem reichen Kaufmann gehört. Das Dach fehlte und die Fenster waren teilweise zerbrochen. Doch es hatte noch immer stabile Mauern und im Erdgeschoss befanden sich mehrere Räume mit intakten Wänden. Es waren keine Möbel vorhanden, aber sie waren dort fürs erste vor der Kälte geschützt.

In einer Art Eingangshalle konnte er zudem mit jenen beratschlagen, die sich ihm als seine Ratgeber zugesellt hatten. Groß war dieser Rat nicht: nur zwei seiner, ohnehin nicht sehr zahlreichen Freunde, hatten sich bereit erklärt ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Seine älteste Tochter hatte sich ihnen ebenfalls angeschlossen. Sie war noch jung, stand erst an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenwerden, aber sie hatte während des Kampfes so viel Weitblick und Mut bewiesen, dass sie von den anderen Männern akzeptiert wurde. Bain hingegen war wegen seiner Jugend fortgeschickt worden. Es war Bard recht. Seine Kinder, vor allem die beiden jüngeren, hatten schon zu viel erleben müssen. Sie sollten noch Kinder sein dürfen und nicht schon in so jungen Jahren in die Aufgaben von Erwachsenen gedrängt werden.

Dain Eisenfuß, der nun der neue König des Erebor war, hatte ihm durch einen Boten ausrichten lassen, dass er morgen nach der Mittagsstunde mit den Verhandlungen beginnen wollte. Bard war davon vollkommen überrumpelt. Seine Gedanken waren noch bei den Menschen, die hungrig und verletzt, schlicht froh waren überlebt zu haben.

Aber die Nachricht riss ihn auch aus dem sich ewig drehenden Kreis seiner Gedanken um Kampf, Drachenfeuer und Todesangst. Sie mussten neu beginnen und dafür brauchten sie das Gold, um das sie diesen Krieg geführt hatten. Sie hatten mit ihrem Blut dafür bezahlt.  
Es war eine bittere Erkenntnis. Aber hätten sie anders handeln können angesichts eines Zwergenkönigs, der dem Wahnsinn und der unstillbaren Gier nach Gold anheimgefallen war?

Die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten und noch immer diskutierten er, Sigrid und seine beiden Freunde darüber, wie sie in den Verhandlungen vorgehen sollten und wie es weitergehen sollte.

Keiner von ihnen kannte sich in Dingen der Diplomatie aus, keiner wusste um die größeren Zusammenhänge von Handel und Politik. Sie waren wie Kinder, die in den Kleiderkisten der Eltern gestöbert hatten und nun feststellen mussten, dass sie in den zu weiten Schuhen und zu langen Kleidungsstücken ins Straucheln gerieten.

Ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie und sie tauschten überraschte Blicke.

Bard öffnete und blickte den Elb fragend an, der davor stand. Er trug noch immer die lange, reicht verzierte und blutbespritzte Rüstung und Bard erkannte in ihm einen der Elben, die stets an Thranduils Seite gewesen waren.

„Der Elbenkönig erwartet Euch in seinem Zelt“, richtete er das Wort an Bard, nachdem er kurz zum Gruß den Kopf geneigt hatte.  
Ohne auf Bards Antwort zu warten, war er bereits wieder im Begriff sich umzudrehen, als dieser ihn am Arm zurückhielt. „Was will er?“

„Darauf habe ich keine Antwort.“ Mit einem kurzen Ruck befreite sich der Elb aus dem Griff des Menschen und war im nächsten Moment in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Bard seufzte leise und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

„Geh“, hörte er hinter sich die Stimme Sigrids. „Ich schaue nach Bain und Tilda. Wir sind hier in Sicherheit.“ Sie lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. „Lass ihn nicht warten. Seine wechselnden Launen sind zur allzu gut bekannt und du brauchst ihn als Verbündeten.“

Bain schluckte. „Du bist viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden“, raunte er, während er seine Tochter in die Arme nahm. „Ich komme zurück, sobald ich kann.“ Er nickte seinen beiden Freunden zu und verließ das Haus.

Schon vor dem Zelt des Elbenkönigs schlug ihm die Wärme der Kerzen entgegen, die im Inneren brannten. Er schüttelte den Kopf wegen dieser Unvorsichtigkeit.  
Die beiden Wachen neben dem Zelteingang würdigten ihn keines Blickes, als er die Öffnung zurückschlug und hineinging. Die schwere Zeltplane fiel hinter ihm zurück und sperrte die kalte Nachtluft aus.

Der sanfte, goldene Schein von Kerzen und eines Feuers, das in einem geflochtenen Metallkorb in der Mitte des Zeltes brannte, schien den Elbenkönig geradezu einzuhüllen. Er hatte die Rüstung abgelegt und trug nun lediglich einen Mantel und seine Stiefel. Zumindest konnte Bard keine anderen Kleidungsstücke unter dem voluminösen, schweren Stoff erkennen.  
„Kommt näher“, bat der Elbenkönig mit ruhiger, überraschend leiser Stimme.

Bard zögerte. Etwas war seltsam, aber er konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen. Unsicher tat er, wie ihm geheißen worden war.

„Mein Lord Thranduil“, begrüßte er ihn mit einer knappen Verbeugung, als er ihn erreicht hatte. Nun konnte er das Gesicht des Elbenkönigs erkennen. Seine helle Haut hatte ihren Schimmer verloren, wirkte grau und leblos. Er hatte die Augen auf einen Kelch mit Wein gesenkt, den er beinahe achtlos in der Hand hielt.  
Dann, als würde er sich der Gegenwart des Menschen erst jetzt voll bewusst werden, straffte sich mit einem Mal seine Gestalt und er hob den Kopf. Sein Blick war kühl und kalkulierend, wie Bard es von ihm kannte und es gab ihm, trotz der Distanz die er schuf, das Gefühl von etwas Vertrautem.

Thranduil deutete auf einen Tisch, auf dem für zwei Personen gedeckt worden war. „Leistet mir beim Essen Gesellschaft“, forderte er ihn auf.

Es war keine Bitte, aber auch kein Befehl und Bard wusste immer weniger, was er von dieser merkwürdigen Audienz halten sollte. Dennoch nahm er Platz, als sich auch der Elbenkönig gesetzt hatte.

Beim Anblick und beim Geruch der frisch zubereiteten Speisen lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen und sein Magen knurrte vernehmlich.

„Zögert nicht“, sagte Thranduil und reichte ihm einen Kelch mit Wein. „Esst, solange es warm ist.“

Er selbst bediente sich, ohne weiter auf Bard zu achten. „Das Fleisch ist für Euch allein bestimmt“, bemerkte er dann, als Bard noch immer zögerte.

Bards Kopf ruckte hoch. Es war ein Bratenstück, groß genug, dass er und seine Kinder drei Tage lang davon satt geworden wären. „Ihr esst nicht davon?“, brachte er verwundert heraus und zum ersten Mal sah er so etwas wie ein Lächeln über die schönen, aber abweisenden Züge des Elbenkönigs gleiten.  
„Nein. Elben essen nur dann Fleisch, wenn ihnen keine andere Wahl bleibt, im Winter, oder wenn es ihnen serviert wird.“

Bards Blick huschte unwillkürlich zum Zelteingang. Es ist Winter, lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber er schwieg.  
„Eure Kinder und die anderen Menschen bekommen ebenfalls davon. Feren lässt es ihnen gerade bringen“, informierte ihn Thranduil.

Bard nickte wortlos, noch immer etwas überrumpelt und nahm sich endlich auch etwas von den verschiedenen Gemüsen und vom Fleisch.  
Es schmeckte himmlisch und er merkte erst beim Essen, wie hungrig er tatsächlich war. Dennoch hielt er sich zurück, als er bemerkte, dass der Elbenkönig mehr dem Wein als dem Essen zusprach.  
Dieser hob seinen Kelch, als er den fragenden Blick Bards bemerkte. „Kümmert Euch nicht um mich. Esst.“

Als Bard schließlich satt war, er konnte nicht sagen seit wann einmal wieder, legte er das Besteck zur Seite und griff nach seinem Kelch. Thranduil hatte ihn inzwischen nachgefüllt und der Wein rann schwer und fruchtig seine Kehle hinab.

„Warum habt Ihr mich herkommen lassen? Doch sicher nicht, um Gesellschaft beim Essen zu haben?“, fragte er schließlich rund heraus, als das Schweigen zu schwer wurde.

Der Elbenkönig legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und schaute auf einen Punkt irgendwo auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen. „Warum nicht? Ist das nicht ein ausreichender Grund?“

Bard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sagt Ihr es mir.“

Thranduil musterte ihn einen Moment lang, dann stand er auf und trat vom Tisch fort. Einige, fast zögernde Schritte führten ihn zu seiner Rüstung, die auf einem Gestell in einer Ecke des Raumes aufbewahrt wurde. Das Metall schimmerte im Kerzenlicht.

Thranduil hob die Hand und strich mit den Fingern über die stilisierten Ranken auf dem Harnisch. Er schwieg und schien in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Bard fragte sich, was dem Elbenkönig durch den Kopf gehen mochte. Die Rüstung war sauber und kein Kratzer und keine Delle verunzierten sie, obgleich ihr die Patina von Jahrhunderten anhaftete. Wie viele Schlachten mochte sie gesehen haben? Wie viele mochte Thranduil gesehen haben?

Bard wartete eine Weile, doch als das Schweigen unangenehm zu werden begann, räusperte er sich. „Werdet Ihr an den Verhandlungen teilnehmen, zu denen Dain uns aufgefordert hat?“

Thranduil wandte sich mit einem Schnauben um. „Ich werde erscheinen, doch nicht um der Zwerge willen. Sie haben ihr Wort gebrochen und sie haben diesen Krieg verloren. Sie werden Euch den Anteil am Gold geben, der Euch zusteht. Darüber hinaus… Ihr seid nun König über Dale und es ist Eure Aufgabe, die besten Bedingungen für Euer Volk zu erreichen. Es ist nicht die meine.“

Bard nickte. „Dennoch… ich hatte auf Euren Rat gehofft.“ Er hob den Kopf und begegnete ruhig den eisblauen Augen des Elben. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer, darin zu lesen und die Miene des Elben ließ nicht erkennen, was er dachte.

„Ihr zeigt zu offen, was in Eurem Geist vor sich geht“, gab er schließlich zur Antwort. Mit langen und dennoch gelassenen Schritten ging er zu einem Sekretär und nahm einige Bogen Pergament in die Hand. Er reichte sie Bard, der ein wenig ungläubig auf die eng beschriebenen Seiten blickte.  
Die Schrift war elegant und gleichmäßig. Er hatte zunächst erwartet elbische Buchstaben zu sehen, doch die Worte waren in Westron geschrieben.

„Ihr könnte lesen?“, fragte Thranduil ein wenig herablassend und füllte seinen Kelch erneut.

Bard nickte abwesend, während er die ersten Zeilen überflog. Dann sah er auf. „Was ist das?“

„Eine Liste, die Ihr hilfreich finden werdet. Bedingungen, die Ihr heraushandeln solltet, Reparationsforderungen, Entwürfe für Handelsabkommen und dergleichen.“ Thranduil klang gelangweilt. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Ihr nicht wisst, was Ihr von den Zwergen fordern sollt oder könnt. Nehmt sie mit und studiert sie bis morgen.“

Er wandte sich wieder ab und gab ihm mit einer knappen Geste zu verstehen, dass er gehen konnte.

Bard blieb, leicht überfahren, stehen. Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Schließlich neigte er knapp den Kopf. Es war keine ehrerbietige Verbeugung, sondern ein Gruß unter Gleichrangigen.

Ob Thranduil es sah oder nicht, war ihm gleichgültig. Dann rollte er die Pergamentbögen zusammen und verließ das Zelt.

 

Am Morgen wurde er vom beißenden Geruch brennenden Holzes und verkohlendem Fleisches geweckt. Übelkeit quoll in ihm empor und er konnte gerade noch vom Boden aufspringen, auf dem er auf einigen Lumpen geschlafen hatte und aus dem Haus laufen, bevor er sich, an die Mauerreste des Nachbarhauses gestützt, übergab. Als sein Magen leer war und nur noch bittere Galle seinen Mund füllte, lehnte er keuchend die Stirn gegen die kalte, von Eis bedeckte Wand.

Er hatte noch am Abend zuvor die Order gegeben, dass die Toten seines Volkes verbrannt werden sollten. Die Zwerge hielten es offenbar ebenso, denn auch am Fuß des Erebor konnte er die hell auflodernden Flammen und den schwarzen Rauch sehen.

Er wischte sich mit einer Handvoll Schnee über das Gesicht und kehrte dann in sein Haus zurück. Sigrid erwartete ihn mit einem Wasserschlauch, den sie ihm wortlos in die Hand drückte. Ihre Miene sagte jedoch genug.  
„Der Elb von gestern Abend war wieder hier“, sagte sie dann und deutete auf einen Korb, der Brot, Äpfel und getrocknetes Fleisch enthielt, sowie einige Wasserschläuche. „Er heißt Feren und gehört zur Garde des Elbenkönigs.“ Ihre Augen leuchteten und eine feine Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

„So, so.“, brummte Bard. Der schwere, süßliche Geruch lag über allem und auch wenn er wusste, dass er etwas essen sollte, konnte er es nicht. Er nahm sich einen der Äpfel und steckte ihn in die Tasche seiner Jacke. „Ich muss zu den anderen“, erklärte er ihr. „Bleib mit Tilda und Bain hier, oder schaut, ob ihr bei den Verwundeten helfen könnt“, wies er sie an und sie nickte knapp, als sie den Wasserschlauch wieder entgegennahm.

Bard ging, erneut mit der Übelkeit kämpfend, zu den Feuern hinüber. Beinahe alle hatten eines oder mehrere Familienmitglieder verloren. Oder es waren Freunde oder Nachbarn, die hier den Flammen übergeben wurden. Die Überlebenden hatten sich versammelt. Manche weinten, andere schrien ihren Schmerz hinaus und wieder andere starrte stumm und gebrochen vor sich hin.

Bard ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen schweifen und es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, als er ihre Erschöpfung und ihre Verzweiflung sah. So vieles hing davon ab, wie die Verhandlungen später am Tag verlaufen würden und damit auch von ihm.

„Ein weiser Entschluss“, wurde er von einer unbeteiligt klingenden Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er fuhr herum und sah Thranduil hinter sich stehen. Einige Elben waren bei ihm, auch Feren erkannte er. Der Elb nickte ihm kurz und mit einem Lächeln zu und die kleine, freundliche Geste half Bard sich zu entspannen. Er begann den Elb zu mögen.

„Die Toten zu verbrennen?“, wandte er sich an Thranduil. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was sollen wir sonst tun? Der Boden ist zu sehr gefroren, als dass wir so viele Gräber ausheben könnten und es sind zu viele, um sie im See zu bestatten. Zudem ist das Wasser zu kalt, so dass es zu lange dauern würde, bis sie vergehen und Krankheiten könnten daraus entstehen.“

Der Elbenkönig nickte langsam und es schien fast so, als wären ihm diese Überlegungen vertraut.

„Ich sehe keine Feuer im Lager der Elben?“, fragte Bard ein wenig zögernd.

„Natürlich nicht“, gab Thranduil kalt zurück. „Warum sollten wir die Gefallenen verbrennen?“

„So kehrt Ihr mit Ihnen in den Eryn Lasgalen zurück?“, vermutete Bard. Er hasste es, dass Thranduil nur so wenig preisgab. Wenn er nicht in Rätseln sprach, so waren seine Auskünfte so knapp, dass sie ebenso wenig verrieten.

Nun allerdings schaute ihn Thranduil für einen Moment lang verblüfft an, dann schien ihm zu dämmern, dass Bard wichtige Informationen fehlten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und in einem Tonfall, als erkläre er einem begriffsstutzigen Kind etwas, fuhr er fort: „Der Körper eines Elben vergeht in den Morgennebeln, wenn seine Seele nicht mehr bei ihm ist. Unsere Toten sind fort.“

Bard konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sein Mund aufklappte. Hatte aus den Worten auch Hochmut und Arroganz gesprochen, so hatte er doch die Trauer und den Schmerz in den eisblauen Augen gesehen. Es irritierte ihn und er erinnerte sich, dass er auch schon am Abend zuvor etwas von dem Elben gesehen hatte, der sich hinter den seidenen und silberdurchwirkten Hüllen der Königswürde verbarg.

Bard sah kurz über die Schulter zu den Menschen hinüber, die von dem Wortwechsel nicht viel mitbekamen. „Sie trauern. Wenn die Flammen erloschen sind, werden sie die Asche in dem aufgetauten Boden begraben und ein Mahnmal aufstellen. Wir Menschen brauchen einen Ort, an dem wir in unserer Trauer zurückkehren können, um der Toten zu gedenken“, erklärte er leise.

Auch wenn Elben und Menschen hier am langen See schon seit Jahrhunderten in Nachbarschaft zueinander lebten und miteinander Handel trieben, so wussten sie doch wenig voneinander, erkannte Bard.  
„Gibt es Vergleichbares auch in Eurem Volk?“

Thranduil hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und die Menschen nachdenklich betrachtet. Nun richtete sich seine Konzentration wieder voll auf Bard. „Nein. Wir entstammen den Liedern und wir gedenken jenen in unseren Liedern, die nicht mehr bei uns sind.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und setzte mit langen, gemessenen Schritten seinen Weg dorthin fort, wohin auch immer er unterwegs gewesen war.  
Seine Garde folgte ihm, doch Feren blieb bei Bard stehen. Er reichte ihm ein Bündel.  
„Gebt das Eurer Tochter“, bat er und eilte dann seinem König nach.

Bard sah ihm etwas irritiert nach und öffnete die äußere, aus einem groben Tuch bestehende Hülle. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er warme, wollene Umhänge und andere Kleidungsstücke erkannte.

 

Bard war bei den Feuern geblieben, bis die Flammen erloschen waren und hatte sich dann darangemacht, sich mit seinen beiden Beratern einen Überblick über die noch vorhandenen Vorräte und Gerätschaften zu verschaffen.

Die Ruinen von Dale waren jahrzehntelang sich selbst überlassen worden. Die Natur hatte die teilweise vom Drachenfeuer niedergebrannten Gebäude zurückerobert und Moder und Nässe hatten hölzerne Möbel und noch vorhandene Nahrungsmittel zerstört. In einigen wenigen, halbwegs intakten Gebäuden fanden sie trotzdem noch einige Gegenstände, die sie verwenden konnten und Bard erklärte den Marktplatz kurzerhand zum Sammelplatz für alles, was gefunden wurde. Dort wurde dann entschieden, wie alles zwischen den Überlebenden aufgeteilt wurde.

Natürlich gab es Streit und Uneinigkeit. Tränen flossen und Fäuste drohten zu fliegen. Bard stand dem reichlich hilflos gegenüber und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, die aufgebrachten und verzweifelten Menschen daran zu erinnern, dass sie alle in der gleichen Lage waren. Erst als einige Elben sich zur Menge gesellten und hier und dort recht energisch aufkeimende Unzufriedenheit oder Streitigkeiten verhinderten, konnte alles verteilt werden.

Bard erspähte auch Feren unter den Elben und er nickte ihm dankend zu. Der Elb erwiderte den Gruß und konzentrierte sich dann wieder darauf, einer alten Frau dabei zu helfen, einen Topf und einige Lebensmittel zu einem Bündel zusammen zu schnüren.

Langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und die Elben verschwanden so unauffällig wie sie gekommen waren. Bard blieb auf dem sich schnell leerenden Marktplatz zurück. Nun, da die Menschen ihn verließen, wurde der von gefrorenem Schneematsch und Blut bedeckte Boden wieder sichtbar. Etwas glitzerte in einer Spalte und Bard bückte sich danach. Es war ein kleiner Dolch, der in eine Spalte zwischen einigen Steinbrocken gerutscht war. Die Klinge war fein mit Ranken und Blättern ziseliert. Sie musste einem Elben gehört haben.

Bard drehte sich langsam um und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er erneut die unzähligen Toten, die noch am vergangenen Abend hier gelegen hatten. Viele Elben waren darunter gewesen. Zu viele.

Von Ferne wurden leise einige Töne vom Wind mitgetragen und er hob den Kopf, um zu Lauschen. Es war Gesang, erkannte er, als er schließlich den Tönen folgte, den Platz verließ und um eine Ecke bog.  
Vor ihm konnte er, in einem etwas tiefer gelegenen Teil der Stadt, das Lager der Elben sehen. Auch sie hatten Schutz zwischen den Ruinen gesucht und auch das Zelt des Elbenkönigs war dort aufgebaut worden.

Langsam ging er näher, während der Gesang in sanft auf- und abschwellenden Tönen mal leiser und mal lauter wurde.  
Er konnte die Elben nirgends sehen, aber er ahnte, dass sie es waren, die sangen.

Einige Straßen weiter, hinter dem Lager und weit von jenem Teil der Stadt entfernt, in dem die Menschen Zuflucht gefunden hatten, fand er sie.

Er war sprachlos gewesen, als er an jenem Morgen aus der Halle gekommen war und der Platz und die umliegenden Ruinen voller Elben gewesen waren. Das Heer war gewaltig gewesen, unbezähmbar, unbezwingbar und unglaublich schön in ihrer stolzen Haltung und den goldglänzenden Rüstungen.  
Nun schaute er auf ein ganz anderes Bild.  
Es waren immer noch viele Elben. Mehr, als Menschen überlebt hatten. Dennoch schienen sie nun nur so wenige zu sein, dass sie sich auf dem Platz zu verlieren schienen, auf dem sie sich versammelt hatten. Es mochte einst ein Garten oder ein Park gewesen sein, denn es war die einzige Stelle innerhalb der Stadt, an der einige Bäume wuchsen, die groß und ausgewachsen genug waren, um schon vor der Zerstörung der Stadt hier gestanden zu haben.

Die Elben bildeten Kreise und zu seinem Erstaunen erkannte Bard das helle Haar des Königs mitten unter ihnen. Er trug keine Krone und keinen Stirnreif, doch allein seine Körpergröße, die kaum einer der Krieger erreichte, und seine stolze Haltung ließen ihn herausstechen.

Die Elben sangen.

Es war kein fröhliches Lied, wie er es so manches Mal gehört hatte, wenn er Fässer mit Wein und Säcke mit Nahrungsmitteln und anderen Gütern anlieferte.  
Die Töne waren sanft und traurig. Wehmut schwang darin mit, Schmerz und Kummer. Bard schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Ruine neben sich. Er sank daran zu Boden, als ihn die Töne mitnahmen und davontrugen.

Es waren verschiedene Lieder erkannte er schließlich und einzelne Stimmen stachen aus dem Gesang hervor, verschwanden wieder und wurden von anderen ersetzt.  
Auch Thranduils tiefe, weiche Stimmer erkannte er irgendwann. Die Worte blieben ihm unverständlich und sie vermischten sich mit den Tönen und den Stimmen.

Bard wusste nicht, wie lange er dem Lied der Elben zuhörte. Kalter Wind nahm die Töne mit sich und Nebel glitten vom See her über die Stadt.  
Irgendwann spürte er eine Bewegung neben sich und schaute blinzelnd auf.  
Sigrid stand bei ihm, Tränen glitzerten auf ihren Wangen. „Ich habe sie singen gehört“, wisperte sie leise.

Bard richtete sich wieder auf und zog sie an sich, während sie gemeinsam lauschten.

 

Thranduil atmete auf, als er mit seiner Garde die düsteren Hallen des Erebor hinter sich ließ. Zu seiner Überraschung schien der Drachentöter seinen Rat beherzigt und die Liste gelesen zu haben, die er ihm gegeben hatte.  
Und er lernte schnell.

Dain war zwar bestrebt gewesen, so wenig wie möglich Zugeständnisse zu machen, hatte sich aber an dem Menschen die Zähne ausgebissen. Der Mann war stur und wusste, was er wollte. Das hatte Thranduil inzwischen erkannt.

War es zunächst nur blanke Neugierde gewesen, die ihn hatte auf diesen eigentlich unscheinbaren Menschen aufmerksam werden lassen, so war es nun zu echtem Interesse geworden.

Er hatte ihn gesehen, als er, wohl angelockt vom Abschiedsgesang der Elben, zu den Bäumen gekommen war. Der Mensch hatte geweint und Thranduil fragte sich, ob es die Erinnerung an die Toten seines Volkes oder echtes Mitleid für die Elben gewesen war, die gefallen waren.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Die Schuld, so viele von ihnen in den Tod geführt zu haben, lag schwer auf ihm. Niemand würde es ihm je vorwerfen, dennoch ließ es ihn nicht unbeeinflusst.

Mit einem Wink wies er seine Begleiter an, ins Lager zurückzukehren. Er gab ihnen den Hirsch mit und ging zu Fuß hinauf in die Stadt. Stumm wanderte er durch die Ruinen. Überall waren sie gestorben, Elben und Menschen gleichermaßen. Ihr Blut war noch immer zu sehen. Es hatte zu schneien angefangen und dicke, schwere Flocken begannen die Spuren zu verbergen.

Thranduil wusste nicht, wie lange er durch die Stadt gewandert war. Wenn ihm Menschen begegneten, so ignorierten sie ihn entweder oder sie verneigten sich vor ihm. Er beachtete beides nicht, zu sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen gefangen.  
Erst ein leises Weinen ließ ihn aufmerksam werden.

Er mochte Kinder, wie alle Elben. Sie waren so selten und so kostbar in seinem Volk, dass es ihn entsetzte, wie achtlos manche Menschen mit den Kindern umgingen, die ihnen geschenkt wurden. Auch von ihnen waren viele unter den Toten gewesen, erinnerte er sich. Knaben, noch zu jung um ein Schwer zu führen, waren gefallen.

Er ging dem Geräusch nach und fand ein zusammengekauertes Mädchen in einer Nische. Langsam näherte er sich ihr und ging dann vor ihr in die Hocke. Sie hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und zitterte in der kalten Abendluft. Ihre Füße steckten in löchrigen Stiefeln und ein ebenso zerrissener Umhang umhüllte sie. Einzig eine Tunika aus einem von Elben gewebten Stoff mochte ihr Wärme spenden. Dunkle, wirre Locken verbargen einen Teil ihres Gesichtes.

„Ssht… av-´osto “, sprach er sie leise an. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Große Augen sahen ihn an und er erschrak, als er die Erschöpfung darin sah. Sie runzelte fragend die Stirn, hörte aber nicht auf zu weinen.

„Le suilon! Ich grüße dich“, fuhr er in der Sprache der Menschen fort als ihm aufging, dass sie ihn nicht verstand. „Hab keine Angst.“

Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar. „Was ist mit dir, Kind? Bist du verletzt?“

„Nein.“ Ihre Stimme klang verzagt und müde. „Mir ist kalt und… ich finde Sigrid nicht und auch nicht unser Haus und… es ist so dunkel.“  
Ihre Unterlippe bebte, während erneut Tränen über die schmutzigen Wangen rannen.

Thranduil wusste, dass Menschenkinder schneller heranwuchsen als Kinder seines Volkes. Das Alter des Mädchens zu schätzen, fiel ihm dennoch schwer. „Wer ist Sigrid? Deine Mutter?“

Die Kleine schüttelte energisch den Kopf und rappelte sich auf. Sie trug einen dicken, an mehreren Stellen geflickten Mantel, derbe Stiefel, warme, wollene Röcke und dicke Socken. Dennoch zitterte sie. „Meine Schwester.“ Sie schniefte und wischte sich die Nase mit dem Ärmel ab.

„Tolor ar nin… komm mit mir“, forderte Thranduil sie auf und ignorierte die Geste. „Ich bringe dich in mein Zelt, da kannst du dich erst einmal aufwärmen und dann werde ich einen meiner Krieger losschicken, um deine Schwester zu suchen.“

Das Mädchen zögerte. „Sie hilft in den Hallen bei den Verletzten“, murmelte sie. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wo das ist und Bain ist auch dort.“

„Und wer ist Bain?“, fragte Thranduil während er sie hochhob und sie sich auf die Hüfte setzte. Sie war dafür zwar eigentlich schon zu groß, zumindest wenn sie ein Elbenkind gewesen wäre, aber sie war müde und sichtlich erschöpft und der Weg zum Lager der Elben führte über unwegsame, von eingestürzte Ruinen gesäumte Straßen. Sie war zudem leichter, als es den Anschein hatte.

Ihre kleine, schmutzige Hand glitt über sein Haar, das ihm, nur von dem breiten Stirnreif gehalten, über die Schulter fiel. „Du bist der Elbenkönig, nicht wahr?“, murmelte sie scheu, während ihre Tränen langsam versiegten.

Thranduil lächelte beruhigend. „Ja, der bin ich. Und ich lade dich in mein Zelt ein.“

„Wie eine Prinzessin?“ Die Augen des Mädchens funkelten ihn eifrig an und Thranduil stutzte, als sie ihm mit einem Male bekannt vorkamen.

„Wie eine Prinzessin“, bestätigte er. „Vielleicht magst du auch ein Bad nehmen, wie eine hochgeborene Dame?“

Die Kleine seufzte und schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. „Das wäre wunderbar“, seufzte sie und kuschele sich an ihn.

Thranduil schmunzelte.

 

Die beiden Wachen vor seinem Zelt hoben überrascht die Brauen, als sie ihn mit dem menschlichen Kind auf den Armen herankommen sahen. Thranduil gab ihnen Anweisung einen Diener zu ihm zu schicken und betrat dann mit dem beinahe schlafenden Mädchen das Zelt.

„Wach auch, tithen nín “, weckte er sie sanft.

Sie blinzelte und sah sich kurz im Zelt um, zappelte dann mit den Beinen, damit er sie herunterließ. „Ich heiße Tilda, nicht tithen nín“, murmelte sie abwesend und betrachtete dann den Thron mit großen Augen.  
„Da hat mir erzählt, dass du einen Thron hast, der wie ein Baum aussieht. Ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt“, sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, wer Bain ist… und wer ist Da?“  
Thranduil schenkte sich einen Kelch Wein ein und gab dann auch dem Mädchen einen Kelch mit Saft und ein wenig Wein. Es würde ihr helfen sich schneller aufzuwärmen.

Tilda trank einige Schlucke. „Bain ist mein Bruder und Da nenne ich meinen Vater“, erklärte sie in einem Ton, als müsste er das wissen.

Thranduil sah sie nachdenklich an. Sie reichte ihm gerade bis knapp über die Hüfte und doch war etwas in ihrer Haltung und ihrem Gesicht, das ihn an jemanden erinnerte. Zudem schien sie mutig zu sein, mutiger als die anderen Kinder die ihm begegnet waren. Sie waren alle fortgelaufen oder hatten sich vor ihm versteckt. Dieses kleine Persönchen hier schien keine Scheu vor ihm zu kennen.

Er überlegte, wer von den Menschen von seinem Thron wissen konnte und es fiel ihm nur einer ein. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Bard ist dein Vater?“, fragte er beinahe ungläubig. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Drachentöter Kinder hatte. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so jung waren.

Tilda strahlte und nickte heftig. „Ja, so heißt er.“ Dann zogen sich ihre Brauen zusammen und das Kindergesichtchen wurde von Sorge gefurcht. „Sigrid wird sich sorgen. Ich hätte bei ihr bleiben sollen, aber die Sonne schien so warm und ich wollte ein wenig nach draußen. Ich bin aus der Halle geschlichen und…“ Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und schaute dann zu Thranduil auf. „Wenn du nun weißt, wer mein Da ist, kannst du mich nicht zu ihm bringen?“, bat sie mit kleiner Stimme.

„Das muss ich nicht“, wies Thranduil die Bitte ab. „Er kommt später sicher ohnehin her. Außerdem ist er noch bei den Zwergen im Erebor und verhandelt mit ihnen.“

Tilda kletterte auf einen Hocker und ließ die Beine baumeln. „Hier ist es so schön warm. Kann ich dann noch hierbleiben?“, bat sie nun hoffnungsvoll, was Thranduil wieder ein Lächeln entlockte. Er begann das Mädchen zu mögen.

„Ich habe dich eingeladen zu bleiben. Das gilt immer noch“, erinnerte er sie. „Außerdem… wolltest du nicht ein Bad nehmen?“

Tildas Gesichtchen hellte sich bei der Aussicht auf ein Bad auf und sie strahlte ihn an. Sogleich wurde ihr Blick aber wieder nachdenklich und sie hob an, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, schwieg dann aber merklich verzagt.

Thranduil, der ihr Mienenspiel leichter lesen konnte als das ihres Vaters, der ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel war, lächelte und ging vor ihr in die Knie. „Ich glaube, deine Schwester und dein Bruder würden sich auch über ein warmes Bad freuen. Oder was meinst du?“

Tilda schlang mit einem Juchzen die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das wäre wunderbar!“, jubelte sie. „Die beiden frieren genauso wie ich und in unserem Haus gibt es gar nichts… nur Wände.“

Thranduil schluckte mit Mühe den Klos hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte und löste behutsam die dünnen Arme des Mädchens. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte auch Legolas ihn so umarmt, doch dies war lange vorbei. Er wollte schon aufstehen, als er eine kleine Kinderhand an der Wange fühlte. „Warum bist du traurig?“, fragte sie ihn leise.

Thranduil wich zurück und stand auf. Er wandte sich ab bis er sich sicher war, dass seine Züge wieder ausdruckslos waren. Was war nur an diesen Menschen, dass sie ihm so nahe gingen… dass sie so leicht zu ihm vordringen konnten?

Ein Diener bat am Zelteingang um Einlass und bewahrte Thranduil so vor einer Antwort.

„Lass für die junge Dame hier ein Bad vorbereiten. Und lass Feren herschicken. Er kennt die Geschwister des Mädchens“, wies er den Diener an. „Dann bring essen und schau nach, ob du warme Kleidung für die Kinder finden kannst.“  
Mit einem Wink schickte er den sich knapp verbeugenden Diener hinaus.

Nur Momente später kamen zwei andere herein, die in dem durch Planen abgeteilten Bereich des Zeltes das Bad vorbereiteten und eine Elbin brachte eine Terrine mit einem warmen Eintopf. Thranduil nickte, als er die Wahl des Dieners bemerkte. Es war eine Speise, die sowohl Menschen als auch Elben schmeckte und die sehr sättigend war. Sie hatten sie für jene gekocht, die in der Halle von den Heilern versorgt wurden und sie war dort mit viel Lob und Dankbarkeit verzehrt worden.

 

Feren wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr.

Er kannte seinen König seit Jahrhunderten und war beinahe ebenso lange als Teil der Garde an seiner Seite. Er wusste, wie nachsichtig und fürsorglich er mit seinem Sohn umgegangen war, als dieser noch klein gewesen war.  
Dass er sich nun jedoch ebenso fürsorglich einem Menschenkind gegenüber zeigte, hatte ihn erstaunt. Allerdings war es eine der Töchter des Drachentöters und er selbst hatte bereits erkannt, dass alle vier, der Vater und seine Sprösslinge, außergewöhnlich waren.

Nun war er auf der Suche nach den beiden älteren Kindern um sie zum Zelt des Königs zu bringen, wo die jüngste Tochter schon war.

Er war nicht erstaunt, als er Sigrid zwar in heller Sorge vorfand, als er sie vor den Hallen antraf – sie hatte Tildas Verschwinden bemerkt und begonnen nach ihr zu suchen – sie ihn aber trotzdem anlächelte und ihm gefasst entgegensah, als er sich ihr näherte.

„Ich grüße Euch, Sigrid“, sprach er sie an und neigte kurz den Kopf. Sie war noch jung, aber dennoch war schon die Schönheit der Frau zu erkennen, die sie bald sein würde. Feren wusste, wie schnell Menschen heranwuchsen und es faszinierte ihn.

„Feren“, begrüßte auch sie ihn. „Sagt… habt Ihr meine Schwester Tilda gesehen? Sie ist…“

„Im Zelt Aran Thranduils. Sorgt Euch nicht“, beruhigte er sie und griff nach ihrem Arm, als sie kurz schwankte. „Geht es Euch gut?“, fragte er und musterte sie eindringlich.

„Ja“, gab sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzen zurück. Ein kalter Windstoß ließ sie vorwärts taumeln und Feren fing sie auf, als sie gegen ihn stolperte. Er spürte ihre schmalen Schultern unter der viel zu dünnen Kleidung und auch, wie sehr sie zitterte. Sie war ebenso erschöpft wie ihre Schwester, erkannte er. Auch wenn die Kleine sich in der Wärme von Thranduils Zelt zu erholen begonnen hatte, so hatte er doch die Müdigkeit in ihren Augen gesehen, als er zum Zelt des Königs gekommen war um seine Befehl entgegen zu nehmen.

Den Arm um sie legend zog er sie in den Windschatten einiger Ruinen und strich ihr dann ein Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem festen Zopf gelöst hatten. „Ihr seid erschöpft“, stellt er fest, während sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

Feren stutzte kurz und versuchte ihren teils fragenden, teils erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck zu verstehen. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen und er fühlte ihre schmale Hand, die sie auf seinen Brustkorb gelegt hatte.

Er lächelte, als er verstand. Sie war noch jung, aber nicht mehr zu jung um sich nicht zu verlieben. Feren hatte über die Jahre hinweg oft Kontakt zu den Menschen aus der Seestadt gehabt und er kannte auch Sigrid, hatte jedoch zuvor nie direkt mit ihr gesprochen. Ihre ruhige, vernünftige Art war ihm schon aufgefallen, als sie noch ein Mädchen gewesen war und sie ähnelte ihrer Mutter, die er ebenfalls gekannt hatte.

Sie waren sich bereits mehrmals begegnet, seit er in Dale war und sie hatten sich auch unterhalten. Sie hatte sein Interesse geweckt und auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn nur einen kleinen Teil seines Lebens würde begleiten können, so war es doch kein abwegiger Gedanke für ihn, sich näher mit ihr einzulassen.

Er hob die Hand und strich über ihre Wange. „Sorg dich nicht“, wisperte er und zog sie sanft an sich. Die junge Frau schluchzte auf und schmiegte sich an ihn, fand Halt in seiner Umarmung.

Feren hielt sie, während die Furcht und der Kummer der letzten Tage mit ihren Tränen aus ihr wich. Sie war stark gewesen für ihre Geschwister, aber sie selbst hatte wohl niemanden gehabt, mit dem sie ihre Sorgen teilen konnte. Bard wurde zu sehr von den Menschen in Anspruch genommen, wusste Feren. Und das würde sich nicht ändern, wenn er König war.

Dies war etwas, was auch Legolas hatte in bitteren Lektionen lernen müssen, als er ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatte.

Feren strich sanft über das zerzauste, noch nach Rauch und Blut riechende Haar. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Auftrag. Er wartete, bis die Tränen weniger wurden und schob sie dann sanft von sich. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen und sie schniefte. Ihre Hand strich über den feuchten Stoff seines Umhangs. „Es… tut mir leid“, brachte sie zerknirscht hervor und er schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. „Tränen sind das Blut der Seele, tithen nín. Ihr wisst doch, dass eine Wunde nicht heilt, wenn sie nicht zuvor blutet, oder nicht?“

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und nickte langsam.

Feren sah ihren leicht geöffneten Mund und die aufkeimende Hoffnung in ihren Augen, aber er wusste, dass es zu viel für sie sein würde und zwang sich, der Versuchung sie zu küssen nicht nachzugeben. Bei Eru, sie hatten erst gestern zum ersten Mal miteinander gesprochen, ging ihm auf. Es ging sogar ihm selbst zu schnell. Dennoch war die Sehnsucht da und er würde ihr nachgeben… wenn sie beide bereit waren. Auch wenn sie nicht die unendliche Lebensspanne einer Elbin hatte, so war sie noch jung genug, um zumindest einige Monate verstreichen zu lassen. Und… wusste er wirklich ob sie etwas für ihn empfand oder es nur ein übereiltes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit für die Hilfe nach dem Schrecken des Drachens und des Krieges war? Er löste sich behutsam von ihr.

„Aran Thranduil trug mir auf, dich und deinen Bruder zu suchen. Ich soll Euch beide zu ihm und Tilda bringen. Ein Bad erwartet euch dort, warme Kleidung und eine Mahlzeit. Euer Vater ist noch bei den Zwergen im Erebor und wird erst spät in der Nacht zurückkommen“, erklärte er ihr nun den Grund dafür, warum er überhaupt gekommen war.

„Ein Bad?“, fragte sie und schaute ihn an, als wollte er ihr einen Bären aufbinden. Dann schaute sie an sich herab und seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll. „Das wäre wunderbar.“

„Dann komm“, forderte er sie lächelnd auf und löste den Verschluss seines Umhangs. „Du musst auf dem Weg dahin aber nicht noch mehr frieren“, bemerkte er und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und stellte sich plötzlich auf die Zehenspitzten, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Vielleicht war es ein Zufall, oder es war eine Eingebung, die ihn den Kopf im gleichen Moment wenden ließ. Was als harmlose Geste der Dankbarkeit begonnen hatte, endete damit, dass sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Sigrid keuchte überrascht auf und taumelte. Doch Feren griff zu und zog sie an sich. Ihre Lippen lösten sich und sie sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an. Dann neigte er erneut den Kopf und küsste sie.

Feren spürte ihren schlanken Leib beinahe überdeutlich und ihre weichen, von der Kälte aufgesprungenen Lippen. Behutsam strich er darüber, wohl wissend, dass sie noch nie zuvor geküsst worden war.

Sie wimmerte leise, als die Liebkosung unbekannte Empfindungen in ihr weckten und schlang die Arme noch fester um ihn.  
Für Feren war das das Zeichen, dass es genug war und er löste sich von ihr, hielt sie aber dennoch im Arm. „Ruhig, tithen nín“, wisperte er, die Wange an ihr Haar geschmiegt. „Dafür ist noch genug Zeit.“

Er wartete, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und sich von ihm löste. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ob von der Kälte oder ihrem Kuss konnte er nicht sagen. Aber ihre Augen blickten nun wieder ruhig und gefasst. „Warum ist Tilda im Zelt deines Königs“, fragte sie mit einer Spur vorsichtigen Misstrauens.

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Er rief mich zu sich und befahl mir, nach dir und deinem Bruder zu suchen und euch zu ihm zu bringen. Aran Thranduil hat die Verhandlungen früher verlassen als euer Vater. Dieser ist noch dort“, erklärte er. „Wo könnte dein Bruder sein?“

Sigrid zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war bei den Feuern und wollte danach helfen, die Asche zu sammeln und zu begraben. Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch dort ist oder woanders hingegangen ist.“

„Dann suchen wir ihn zunächst dort.“ Feren ergriff ihre Hand und sie folgte ihm zögernd, so dass er sich erneut umwandte und sie fragend ansah.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie holte tief Luft. „Ich möchte dort nicht hingehen“, bat sie leise. „Zu viele meiner Freunde und Nachbarn…“

Feren verstand und drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Dann begleite mich soweit, wie es für dich in Ordnung ist und warte dann, während ich nach Bain suche.“

Ihre Züge hellten sich auf und sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

Bain war in keiner besseren Verfassung als seine Schwestern als er ihn fand. Er stand zitternd neben einer Grube und sah zu, wie zwei Männer sie langsam wieder mit Erde füllten, die sie zuvor ausgehoben hatten. Feren hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt, so schmutzig war sein Gesicht und seine Kleidung. Tatsächlich erkannte er ihn eher an der dicken, wollenen Hose, die er zusammen mit warmen Hemden für die Schwestern dem Drachentöter gegeben hatte. Er trat leise an den Jungen heran, der seine bloßen Hände um den Stiel einer Schaufel geklammert hatte und sich daran aufrecht hielt.  
Sein Gesicht war mit Asche überzogen und die Spuren getrockneter Tränen hatten helle Streifen darin hinterlassen. Er wischte sich hastig darüber, als er den Elben neben sich bemerkte und straffte seine schmale Gestalt. Die Tapferkeit des Jungen rührte Feren.

„Es ist gut, neth nín . Es gibt eine Zeit des Lachens und eine Zeit der Tränen. Verstecke beides nicht“, sagte er leise, während er ihm behutsam die Schaufel abnahm und sie einem der anderen Männer reichte, die ebenfalls um die Grube herumstanden. „Dies ist keine Aufgabe für ein Kind, mag es noch so tapfer sein“, sagte er und deutete mit einer auffordernden Kopfbewegung auf die Grube.

Der Mann, er mochte im selben Alter sein wie der Drachentöter, senkte beschämt den Kopf und murmelte an Bain gewandt eine Entschuldigung. Auch er hatte geweint, sah Feren nun.  
Er achtete nicht weiter auf die Männer, sondern legte Bain eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn von der Grube weg. „Komm mit. Sigrid wartet oben auf dich und ich soll euch beide zu meinem König bringen.“

Hatte sich Bain bis dahin willig von ihm wegführen lassen, so blieb er nun stocksteif stehen. „Zum Elbenkönig?“, fragte er misstrauisch und musterte Feren mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. „Warum?“

Feren schmunzelte. Die meisten Menschen, denen er in der Seestadt begegnet war, hätten bei dieser Ankündigung ganz sicher nicht mit Widerstand reagiert. Für die Kinder des Drachentöters schien es aber ganz normal zu sein, sich nicht jedem Wunsch der Obrigkeit zu beugen. Nun, er hatte entsprechendes auch von ihrem Vater gehört und er hatte mitbekommen, dass sogar Thranduil sich die Zähne an dem Mann auszubeißen schien. Soweit Feren wusste, war er bisher der einzige, der nicht den Launen des Elbenkönigs gefolgt war, sondern ihn schlicht hatte stehen lassen. Thranduils verblüffte Miene war sogar noch in der Erinnerung erheiternd.  
Und falls Thranduil glaubte, über seine Kinder an den wohl zukünftigen König der Menschen heranzukommen, dürfte er sich noch wundern. Immerhin kannte er die drei noch nicht.  
„Das weiß ich nicht“, beantwortete er die Frage des Jungen. „Aber Tilda ist schon dort und du willst doch sicher bei ihr sein.“

„Tilda ist dort!?“ Bain riss sich von ihm los und wich einen Schritt zurück. Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen. „Was will er von ihr?“

Feren legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Das weiß ich nicht“, wiederholte er. „Soweit ich aber mitbekommen habe, hat er sie wohl in den Ruinen gefunden und bot ihr Wärme und Schutz in seinem Zelt an. Dazu ein warmes Bad und Nahrung. Euer Vater wird euch sicher alle später abholen kommen. Er ist noch bei den Verhandlungen im Erebor.“

Und, so fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, als sein Blick zu Sigrid glitt, die zögernd näherkam und dabei sorgfältig nicht auf die Grube schaute, waren sie im Zelt des Elbenkönigs sicherer als in den Ruinen der Stadt. Feren hatte genug Kriegslager gesehen um zu wissen, dass Frauen und Mädchen besser nicht ohne Schutz allein unterwegs waren.  
„Vielleicht ist es sogar besser gewesen, dass Aran Thranduil sie fand und nicht ein anderer Mann“, fügte er leise hinzu, so dass nur Bain ihn hören konnte. Bain war noch jung, aber kein Kind mehr und Feren hoffte, dass er seine Warnung verstand.  
Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. „Ihr glaubt, meine Schwestern sind hier in Gefahr? Wir kennen jeden hier!“, protestiert er.

Feren senkte leicht den Kopf. „Das weiß ich, junger Herr. Aber es ist viel geschehen. Ihr alle habt viel Leid und Kummer gesehen und so mancher Mann oder so manche Frau kann nach solchen Erfahrungen Dinge tun, die sie sonst niemals tun würden.

„Und wer sagt mir, dass wir bei Eurem König sicher sind?“, gab Bain beinahe trotzig zurück.

„Bain!“, ermahnte Sigrid ihn und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Du kennst die Geschichten“, begehrte ihr Bruder auf und reckte das Kinn vor. „Jeder weiß doch, dass Elben Kinder entführen und jeden verzaubern, der von ihnen Speise oder Trank annimmt.“

„Bain!“, zischte Sigrid und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Hör mit diesem Unsinn auf! Das sind dumme Ammenmärchen und wer hat dir überhaupt so etwas erzählt?“

Feren legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf den Arm. „Er ist müde, erschöpft und vollkommen überfordert. Niemand wird ihm seine Worte übel nehmen“, beruhigte er sie. „Du solltest das allerdings nicht unbedingt gegenüber Aran Thranduil erwähnen“, richtete er sich an den Jungen. „Denn das ist wirklich ausgemachter Unsinn.“

Bain sah ihn irritiert an und seine Schultern sackten herab. „Jakob hat mir das erzählt“, murmelt er und schaute zur nun fast wieder gefüllten Grube zurück. „Ich kann ihn nicht mehr fragen, woher er das weiß.“

Sigrid zog ihn wortlos in die Arme und er drückte das Gesicht gegen ihre Schulter.

„Kommt“, sagte Feren. „Ich bringe euch ins Warme und ihr werdet dort auch etwas zu essen bekommen.“

Der Weg durch die Ruinen war wegen des frisch gefallenen Schnees und der Dunkelheit schwierig, weil man seinen Weg mehr ertasten musste, als dass man ihn sehen konnte. Feren ging voran und führte Sigrid an der Hand, während sie wiederum ihren Bruder hielt.

So erreichten sie schließlich das Lager der Elben. Kaum jemand achtete auf die beiden jungen Menschen, die in Begleitung des hochrangigen Gardisten hindurchgingen. Sigrid und Bain hingegen sahen sich neugierig um. Sie hatten bisher nur wenige Elben zu Gesicht bekommen und sie waren überrascht, wie ruhig und gelassen es in dem Lager zuging. Mehre Feuer brannten, doch kaum jemand wärmte sich daran.

Bain fiel das als erstem auf und er blieb stehen. „Ihr habt meiner Schwester euren Umhang gegeben und kaum einer der Elben ist am Feuer. Ist euch nicht kalt?“

Feren wandte sich um. „Kaum. Elben fühlen Kälte oder Hitze nicht so sehr wie Menschen es tun. Sorge dich deshalb nicht um uns. Komm nun weiter, wir sind gleich da.“

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und der helle Schein von Kerzen, der das Zelt des Königs wie gold leuchten ließ, begrüßte sie. Als sie fast davorstanden, hörten sie die helle Stimme Tildas: „…. und Bain hat erzählt, dass das Essen von Elben verzaubert ist und man nichts davon nehmen soll. Aber dann wären wir ja alle verzaubert, oder? Denn Da hat auch erzählt, dass du uns Essen und Trinken gebracht hat, als wir hier her geflohen sind und….“

Warmes, eindeutig amüsiertes Lachen unterbrach das Mädchen. Feren tauschte einen überraschten Blick mit einem der beiden Wachen und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ya neth “, wisperte er und zwinkerte.

Der andere meldete unterdessen ihre Ankunft und Thranduil ließ sie eintreten. Sigrid ging als erste hinein, gefolgt von Bain und schließlich Feren. Sie sah sich nervös nach ihm um und er trat an ihre Seite, während er sich vor Thranduil verneigte.  
„Aran nín, hier sind die beiden Geschwister der jungen Dame. Sigrid und Bain.“

Thranduil nickte knapp. „Agorel vae , Feren. Du kannst nun gehen.“

Feren verneigte sich abermals und drückte ermunternd Sigrids Hand, während er sich umwandte.  
Thranduil entging die Geste nicht, aber er nickte knapp zum Zeichen, dass er nichts einzuwenden hatte, als Feren kurz seinen Blick suchte.

„Sigrid!“ Tilda rutschte von dem Hocker herunter und stürmte zu ihrer Schwester. Die beiden Schwestern umarmten sich und Sigrid kniete sich vor das jüngere Mädchen. „Was machst du denn? Warum bist du weggelaufen? Da hat doch gesagt, du sollst bei mir bleiben. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich, allein in den Ruinen herumzulaufen.“

„Nun seid ihr alle drei hier und müsst euch nicht sorgen“, unterbrach Thranduil die Mädchen. „Im Nebenraum ist ein Bad für Euch vorbereitet und warme und saubere Kleidung liegt bereit. Danach könnt ihr mir beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten“, sagte er knapp und die Blicke der drei Kinder flogen zu ihm. Tilda musterte ihn ohne Scheu, denn die hatte sie rasch abgelegt. Bain, der nächstältere der Kinder, betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen, Ehrfurcht und blanker Erschöpfung während die fast schon erwachsene Sigrid zunächst in eine beinahe formvollendeten Knicks sank und ihn dann zwar müde aber ruhig und eine Spur neugierig musterte.  
Keines der Kinder zeigte Furcht und das gefiel ihm.

Allerdings war allen dreien die Erschöpfung und die nervenzehrende Aufregung der letzten Tage anzusehen. Und sie schienen die relative Wärme, die die Kerzen im Zelt schufen, förmlich in sich aufzusaugen.  
Er trat an die Plane heran, die einen Teil des Zeltes vor den Blicken verbarg und schlug sie zurück. „Genießt das Bad und wärmt euch und dann kommt zum Essen“, forderte er sie erneut auf.

Wie erwartet stürmte Tildas sofort an ihm vorbei, wobei sie der blitzschnell zupackenden Hand ihrer Schwester geschickt auswich. Sie folgte ihr und blieb kurz bei ihm stehen, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. „Danke… für alles“, sagte sie leise und sah zu ihm auf. Thranduil nickte knapp und musterte dann den Jungen auffordernd, der sichtlich errötet war.

„Ich bade doch nicht mit meinen Schwestern“, murmelte er.

„Natürlich nicht“, gab Thranduil trocken zurück. „Dann leiste mit Gesellschaft, bis sie fertig sind.“ Er deutete auf den Hocker, den zuvor Tilda in Beschlag genommen hatte und reichte dem Jungen einen Becher mit erwärmtem Fruchtsaft, dem er ebenfalls ein wenig Wein hinzufügte. Der Wein war stark und die Wirkung auf Menschen stärker als auf Elben, aber der Junge konnte die beruhigende und lockernde Wirkung des Alkohols brauchen. Mehr als einen Becher würde er ihm aber nicht geben.

Er musterte den Knaben über den Rand seines Kelches hinweg, während er sich wieder auf seinem Thron niederließ. Die Ähnlichkeit zum Vater war nicht zu übersehen, auch wenn die Züge noch weich und glatt waren. Der Junge begegnete seinem Blick beinahe trotzig, doch Thranduil ahnte, dass er nur seine Nervosität verbergen wollte. Er erinnerte sich an die absurden Geschichten, die Tilda ihm erzählt hatte.  
Offenbar hatte Bain ihr das erzählt und nur die Valar mochten wissen, woher er diesen Unsinn hatte.

Wenn Bain auch nur annähernd so gerne Süßes aß wie Legolas es als Kind getan hatte, würde er ihn sicher mit einer Leckerei ködern können um zu sehen, wie weit sein Misstrauen ging. Er stand auf und nahm etwas vom Quittenbrot, das in einer Schale bereit stand. Es war süß und wirkte doch unscheinbar und mochte dem Jungen unbekannt sein.

„Hier, probiere einmal. Es wird deinen Hunger besänftigen, bis deine Schwestern mit dem Bad fertig sind.“

Bain hob den Blick und betrachtete erst ihn und dann das bräunliche, in schmale Streifen geschnittene Gebäck. Mit einem Schulterzucken, das beinahe so aussah als würde er etwas abschütteln, griff er danach und knabberte vorsichtig daran. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und Thranduil unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Er wusste, wie süß das Gebäck war und wie gerne Kinder es aßen. Nun, zumindest Elbenkinder.

„Das schmeckt gut“, lobte der Junge und nahm einen größeren Bissen.

Thranduil winkte mit der Hand. „Dann iss davon. Aber lass für deine Schwestern etwas übrig. Sie wollen sicher auch davon probieren.“

Thranduil ließ sich wieder auf dem Thron nieder. Es gefiel ihm, wie schnell der Junge offenbar Vorurteile zu überwinden in der Lage war. Wie es schien teilte er diese Eigenschaft mit seinem Vater.

Die Mädchen kicherten und tuschelten hinter dem Vorhang und er hörte das Platschen des Wassers, als sie sich wuschen.

„Sag mir, stimmt es, dass du dabei warst, als dein Vater den Pfeil abschoss, der den Drachen tötete?“, fragte er den Jungen. Das Gerücht hatte sich unter den Elben schnell verbreitet und es mochte etwas Wahres daran sein, so hartnäckig wie es sich hielt.

Der Junge errötete und senkte den Kopf. „Ja“, murmelte er.

Thranduil beugte sich vor. „Tatsächlich? Erzähle mir davon“, forderte er ihn auf

 

Der Abend war schnell vergangen. Die Kinder waren, frisch gewaschen, gesättigt und in warme, saubere Kleidung gehüllt rasch müde geworden und er hatte sie aufgefordert sich in dem breiten Bett schlafen zu legen. Er selbst brauchte nicht unbedingt Schlaf und so überließ er es ihnen. Die Nacht schritt voran und noch immer war der Drachentöter nicht aus dem Erebor zurückgekehrt. Thranduil fragte sich, was ihn so lange dort halten mochte und schickte Feren los, damit er sich nach dem Verbleib des Mannes erkundigte.

Er selbst ließ sich auf seinem Thron nieder und wartete.

 

Feren lief zum Erebor hinüber, nachdem er in der Stadt keine Spur des Drachentöters hatte finden können. Die Zwerge beäugten ihn misstrauisch, ließen ihn aber passieren und einer von ihnen brachte ihn zum Thronsaal des Königs, in dem die Verhandlungen stattfanden.

Feren blieb verblüfft stehen, als er den ganz aus Gold bestehenden Boden des Saales sah.  
Bard und Dain sahen ihm fragend entgegen und er verneigte sich.

„Mein König sendet seine Grüße und schickt mich als Unterhändler, sollten weitere Verhandlungen nötig sein“, verkündete er.

„Das scheint eine weise Fügung zu sein“, bemerkte Bard mit einem feinen Lächeln und wandte sich dem Zwergenkönig wieder zu. „Nun ist ein Zeuge zugegen, wie Ihr gefordert habt. Bringt noch einen der Euren hinzu und wir können den Handel abschließen.“

Dain brummte etwas und winkte einen der Zwerge heran, die am Rand des Saales standen. Er flüsterte mit ihm, währen Bard Feren mit einer Geste bat näher zu kommen.

„Worum geht es?“, wisperte Feren, als er den Mann erreicht hatte. Er sah die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen und die Falten, die die Müdigkeit in seine Stirn gegraben hatte. Die stundenlangen Verhandlungen hatten den Menschen erschöpft. Feren zog einen kleinen Flakon aus einer Tasche seiner Tunika und drückte sie dem Menschen in die Hand. „Trinkt das“, raunte er. „Es ist verdünnter Nektar und wird Euch etwas stärken. Ihr seht erschöpft aus.“

Bard nahm den Flakon dankbar an und öffnete den Korken. Dann probierte er vorsichtig von dem süßen Getränk und nahm gleich noch einen größeren Schluck. Er wollte den Flakon zurückgeben, doch Feren schüttelte den Kopf. „Trinkt alles“, forderte er ihn auf und Bard gehorchte.  
Erst dann nahm er den Flakon zurück und ließ ihn wieder in seiner Kleidung verschwinden.

Wenn der Zwergenkönig etwas davon mitbekommen haben sollte, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Der andere Zwerg eilte aus dem Saal und Dain wandte sich wieder dem Menschen und dem Elben zu.  
„So lasst dann diesen Abend zu Ende gehen. Ihr seid ein zäher Verhandlungspartner, das muss ich schon sagen“, grollte er, dennoch nicht ganz unfreundlich

Bard neigte den Kopf. „Ihr selbst habt mir den einen oder anderen Hinweis gegeben“, gab er unbeeindruckt zurück, allerdings mit einem Lächeln im Mundwinkel.

Feren entspannte sich. Wie es schien, hatte der Mensch diese erste, höchste Hürde überstanden. Er selbst hatte zusammen mit Thranduil die Liste erstellt und er hatte gehofft, sie würde dem Menschen helfen. Thranduil selbst hatte zu wenig Kontakt mit den Menschen um zu wissen, was sie brauchten. Aber seine taktischen und diplomatischen Erfahrungen übertrafen seine eigenen bei Weitem.

Der Zwerg kehrte überraschend schnell zurück und händigte Bard, mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, ein kleines Kästchen aus. Bard öffnete es und klappte den Deckel zurück. Helles Funkeln und Blitzen ließ kaum erkennen, was in dem Kästchen war, doch Feren verschlug es dennoch die Sprache, als er ahnte, was es enthielt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln schaute er zu Bard, der das Geschmeide heraushob und es kurz betrachtete. Er nickte knapp und legte es behutsam zurück. „Ihr wisst, was geschieht, wenn dies nicht das richtige Geschmeide ist“, warnte er aber schaute den Zwergenkönig mit einem Lächeln an.

Dain nickte. „Es ist das richtige. Was auch immer Ihr damit vorhabt… der spitzohrige Pfau wird Euch aus der Hand fressen, solange es in Eurem Besitz ist.“ Er lachte dröhnend und es hallte in dem Saal wider. Bard schob das Kästchen mit einem ironischen Grinsen in eine Tasche seiner Jacke. Dann verneigte er sich. „Es wurde bezeugt, dass ich es erhalten habe und ich werde meinen Teil des Abkommens einhalten. Nun entbiete ich Euch eine gute Nacht, Lord Dain.“

Er wandte sich um, nachdem auch der Zwergenkönig ihn mit einem gegrummelten Gruß verabschiedet hatte. Mit Feren an der Seite schritt er aus dem Saal hinaus und einen breiten Gang entlang, der sie schließlich zum großen Portal brachte.

Feren fiel aus alter Gewohnheit einen Schritt hinter ihm zurück und erst als sie die Brücke überquert hatten, die Dale und den Erebor verband, wandte sich Bard zu ihm um. „Hat Thranduil Euch tatsächlich geschickt?“, fragte er neugierig.

Feren nickte. „Ja. Er war besorgt weil die Verhandlungen so lange andauerten. Er traut den Zwergen nicht.“

Bard lachte. „Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich… dass er sich um andere sorgt, meine ich.“  
Er stockte, als er das Stirnrunzeln des Elben sah.  
„Ihr tut ihm Unrecht“, wies ihn Feren zurecht und Bards Miene wurde ernst.  
„Ihr seid schon der zweite Elb, der mir das sagt. So langsam glaube ich fast, das etwas Wahres dran ist.“ Er schmunzelte und legte Feren eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich bin nicht der Feind Eures Königs. Wir Menschen haben ihm viel zu verdanken und ich habe in diesen zwei Tagen so viele Fassetten von ihm gesehen, dass ich Euch tatsächlich zu glauben beginne. Und wenn er sich mir gegenüber nicht gerade so verhalten hat, dass ich ihm vollkommen vertraue, so betrifft das nur meine Person allein.“

Sie gingen langsam weiter und Feren blieb nun neben dem Menschen, zu fasziniert von dem Gespräch. Wie es schien brauchte auch er jemandem, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Er war allein begriff Feren plötzlich. Ebenso wie sein eigener König und beide hatten viel gemein.  
„Er hat versucht Euch zu verführen“, stellte Feren fest. Es war eine Tatsache und beide wussten es.

Bard nickte. „Nicht allzu subtil, muss ich sagen. Er ist es wohl gewohnt zu bekommen, was er will.“

Feren unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und blieb stehen. Er suchte im Mondlicht den Blick des Mannes vor sich. Bard begegnete ihm offen und ohne Zurückhaltung und mit dem gleichen Mut, den er auch in Sigrid gesehen hatte. „Es gibt nicht viele im Eryn Lasgalen, die es wagen Aran Thranduil die Stirn zu bieten. Es mag… eine neue Erfahrung für ihn sein. Aber eine, die er machen sollte“, sagte er langsam und hoffte, das der Mensch verstand.

Bard lächelte. „Wir werden sehen.“

Sie hatten den Rand der Stadt erreicht und Bard gähnte müde. „Ich werde nun nach meinen Kindern sehen. Habt Dank, dass Ihr zum Erebor gekommen seid. Gute Nacht“, sagte er zu Feren und wollte sich mit einem Nicken abwenden.

„Begleitet mit“, hielt ihn Feren zurück. „Eure Kinder sind bei Thranduil.“

„Was?“ Bard wirbelte herum. „Warum das denn?“ Seine Stimme klang alarmiert und Feren legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Beruhigt Euch. Er will ihnen kein Leid tun und es geht ihnen gut. Soweit ich mitbekommen habe, hat er Tilda in den Ruinen getroffen, als er vom Erebor zurückkehrte und bat mich dann, auch Sigrid und Bain zu ihm zu bringen. Sie sind bei ihm sicher. Sicherer als wenn sie allein in den Ruinen zurückbleiben, selbst wenn Bain bei den Mädchen ist.“

Bard schluckte, als er die unausgesprochene Warnung des Elben verstand. Er wusste wozu Männer fähig sein konnten. Er nickte. „Dann bringt mich zu seinem Zelt.“

Sie setzten ihren Weg schweigend fort, bis Bard sich plötzlich räusperte. „Sigrid lässt Euch Ihren Dank für die Kleidung ausrichten“, sagte er.

„Es ist nur wenig, um Euer Los zu erleichtern“, gab Feren zurück. „Es würde den Kindern helfen, wenn sie im Lager der Elben blieben, solange Ihr damit beschäftigt seid, wieder Ordnung und Sicherheit in der Stadt zu schaffen. Ich könnte auf diese Weise ein Auge auf sie haben, selbst wenn mich meine Pflichten im Lager halten.“

Bard hob den Kopf und musterte ihn scharf. „Wohl auf Sigrid im Besonderen, wie mir scheint“, brummte er dann. „Wie denkt sie darüber?“

Feren hob überrascht den Blick. „Ihr wisst…?“

„Ich kenne meine Tochter und glaubt ja nicht, dass sie Euch nicht schon längst bemerkt hat. Ihr seid öfters in Esgaroth gewesen und auch wenn sie nur wenig von dem erzählt, was sie bewegt, so habe ich sie doch oft genug von Euch sprechen hören. Und seit sie Euren Namen kennt noch öfters“, fügte er mit einem wehmütigen Schmunzeln hinzu.

Diese Eröffnung ließ Ferens Schritt stocken und er schaute den Mann ein wenig sprachlos nach. Sigrid hatte ihn schon früher bemerkt? Warum war ihm das nicht aufgefallen?  
Er lief einige Schritte, bis er den Mann wieder eingeholt hatte.

„Was plant Ihr mit dem Geschmeide zu tun?“, erkundigte er sich, doch so leise, dass eventuelle Mithörer nichts verstehen würden.

„Das ist meine Entscheidung. Es genügt, dass Ihr wisst, dass ich es habe“, gab Bard zurück.  
„Wenn Thranduil davon erfährt weiß ich, wer es ihm verraten hat.“

Die Warnung war deutlich. Feren nickte knapp und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Dann hatten sie das Lager der Elben erreicht. Das Zelt des Königs leuchtete wieder von innen heraus von den Kerzen, die darin brannten. Feren blieb zurück, als sie näher kamen und verabschiedete sich schließlich vor dem Eingang. Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt.

Die Wachen ließen Bard wortlos passieren und er trat durch den Eingang. Er fiel hinter ihm zurück und Bard hob zögernd den Kopf. Er fragte sich, ob ihn ein ähnliches Bild empfangen würde, wie an jenem Morge.

Zu seiner Verblüffung war es ein vollkommen anderes.

Die Kerzen waren bereits weit heruntergebrannt und auf dem Tisch standen einige Überreste einer reichhaltigen Mahlzeit ähnlich der, die er am gestrigen Abend mit Thranduil geteilt hatte. Der König selbst saß auf seinem Thron. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf war gegen die in Form eines Baumes geschnitzte Rückenlehne gesunken. Bard fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich schlief.  
Denn er hielt das Kind auf seinem Schoß so behutsam und sicher, dass es fast nicht sein konnte. Tilda hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter, während sie selbst sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt hatte.  
Ein Arm des Elbenkönigs lag um ihre Hüfte und die dicht an den Körper gezogenen Beine, während die andere auf einer Schulter ruhte.

Bard ging langsam näher und zuckte trotzdem zusammen, als Thranduil die Augen aufschlug. Er hob warnend die Augenbrauen und nun hörte Bard auch das leise Summen. Es war eine ruhige, sanfte Melodie, die den Raum um den König erfüllte und selbst ihm das Gefühl gab, eine Bürde würde von seinen Schultern genommen werden.

„Sie hatte Alpträume“, wisperte Thranduil so leise, dass Bard ihn kaum hörte. „Die beiden anderen schlafen und ich wollte nicht, dass sie sie weckt.“

Es war eine merkwürdig surreale Situation, in der sich Bard nun wiederfand. Da saß der Mann… der Elb… der ihn gleichzeitig wütend machte und ihn verwirrte und den er begehrte wie noch keinen Mann zuvor… und kümmerte sich um seine Kinder.

Bard ließ sich, plötzlich müde auf einen Hocker sinken und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Was soll ich von Euch halten?“, murmelte er.

Thranduil schwieg. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich, als er den Menschen betrachtete.

„Sind die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen?“, fragte der Elbenkönig schließlich leise.

Bard nickte. „Fürs erste. Es wurde ein wenig… einfacher, als Ihr gegangen wart.“ Er hob den Blick und schmunzelte, als er das Amüsement in Thranduils Augen aufblitzen sah. Vor einem halben Tag noch hatte er geglaubt, diesen Mann niemals verstehen zu können und nun erschien es ihm so einfach.

Aber er hatte ihn auch inzwischen ohne die Schichten seiner Königswürde gesehen. Wie eine Rosenblüte, die langsam ihre Blütenblätter entfaltete und sich ihm öffnete, hatte er ihm sein Innerstes offenbart. Es war ein Geschenk, begriff Bard plötzlich.

Ihre Augen trafen sich.

Bard stand langsam auf und trat auf den Elbenkönig zu. Dann bückte er sich und schob seine Hände zwischen den harten Körper eines Kriegers und den zarten, weichen Leib seiner Tochter. Thranduils Arme öffneten sich, während der Vater sie auf den Arm nahm und mit ihr in den abgetrennten Teil des Zeltes ging. Dort blieb er stehen, als er seine beiden anderen Kinder in dem breiten Bett liegen sah. Sie schliefen tief und er sah, dass sie sauber waren. Warme Kleidung lag bereit und ihre eigenen Sachen waren gewaschen worden und trockneten nun in der Nähe eines Feuerkorbes, der auch hier für Wärme sorgte.  
Bard ging zum Bett und legte Tilda zwischen Sigrid und Bain, bevor er sie in die die Decke hüllte.

Sigrid erwachte und blinzelte ihn müde an. Dann strahlte sie, als sie ihn erkannte und kuschelte sich wieder in die Kissen. Ihre Augen fielen zu, noch während Bard sie auf die Stirn küsste. „Feren lässt dich grüßen“, wisperte er und ihre Augen flogen auf. „Du hast ihn gesehen?“, fragte sie und er lächelte. „Schlaf. Es wird alles gut werden.“

Er küsste auch Tilda und strich Bain liebevoll über die Wange. Dann nahm er einige der Decken, die auf der Truhe am Fußende lagen. Sie waren am Morgen noch nicht da gewesen und er fragte sich, woher sie gekommen waren, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder.

Mit den Decken im Arm schloss er die Plane hinter sich und drehte sich zu Thranduil um. Der Elbenkönig stand stumm neben dem Tisch. In seinen Zügen lag nichts von der kontrollierten Würde, mit der Bard ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Was stattdessen darin lag, konnte Bard aber trotzdem nicht benennen.

Bard legte die Decken zur Seite und setzte sich, als Thranduil stumm auf einen der Stühle deutete. Er aß schweigend. Eine seltsame Stimmung lag in der Luft. Ruhe und Anspannung gleichermaßen.

Thranduil hatte sich zurückgelehnt und sah ihm zu, während er hin und wieder von seinem Kelch nippte. Bard fiel auf, dass er bei weitem nicht so viel trank, wie es den Anschein hatte.

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe“, sagte Bard schließlich leise und er meinte alles damit: die Nahrung, die Ratschläge, seine Sorge für seine Kinder.

Thranduil senkte langsam die Lider und nahm die Worte schweigend an. Als er sie wieder öffnete war jede Maske aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Bard musterte ihn. Er sah die Jahrtausende in den alterslosen Augen, er sah Kummer und Schmerz, Freude und Lachen, Gesellschaft und Einsamkeit. Sein Leben war begrenzt. Es war ihm unvorstellbar, wie es war unsterblich zu sein. Aber er bekam eine Ahnung davon, als er die Schatten beobachtete, die über die schönen Züge des Elben glitten.

„Die Zwerge sind auf alles eingegangen, was Ihr vorgeschlagen habt. Auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefiel: sie sind von den Menschen abhängig, so tief wie sie im Berg leben. Wir liefern Ihnen Nahrung und Kleidung und wir bekommen Werkzeuge, Gerätschaften und das Gold um den Handel wieder aufzubauen.“

Es schien im sicherer zu sein zu reden als dem nachzugehen, was ihm stattdessen in den Sinn kam. War er sich vorhin noch sicher gewesen, so war davon nicht mehr viel übrig.

Thranduil neigte den Kopf. „Ihr habt schnell gelernt“, bestätigte er.

Bard nickte. „Wie es scheint genug, um noch etwas auszuhandeln, was nicht auf der Liste stand.“

Nun hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Elbenkönigs. „Was sollte das gewesen sein?“, fragte er mit einer Spur Belustigung.

Bard schmunzelte. „Oh, es gab da noch eine alte Schuld an die ich Dain erinnerte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber er händigte mit schließlich doch das hier aus. Es half, dass Feren als Zeuge dazu kam.“ Er griff in seine Jacke und holte das unscheinbare Kästchen hervor. Mit einem, wie er hoffte unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck schob er es über den Tisch in Thranduils Reichweite.  
„Ich glaube, es gehört Euch.“

Thranduil schaute ihn mit wachsender Überraschung an. Dann senkte er den Blick und schluckte sichtlich. Zögernd griff er nach dem Kästchen und zog es heran. Nach einem letzten Blick zu Bard öffnete er es und klappte den Deckel zurück.

Bard grinste, als er den absolut fassungslosen Blick sah, mit dem der Elbenkönig auf das schaute, was in dem Kästchen lag. „Wie…?“ stammelte er.

„Die Bedingungen wurden zwischen mir und Dain ausgehandelt und sollen nicht Eure Sorge sein. Nehmt dies als meinen Dank für alles, was Ihr für die Menschen getan habt. Möge es der Grundstein unseres Bündnisses sein.“

Thranduil sah langsam auf. Seine Hände bebten, als er das Geschmeide aus dem Kästchen nahm und es langsam auseinanderzog, so dass man die feinen, kunstvoll miteinander verbundenen Ketten und Schmuckelemente sehen konnte. Das Kerzenlicht fing sich in den unzähligen Diamanten und ließ sie aufblitzen.  
„Ich hatte es für meine Gemahlin anfertigen lassen, doch Thror verweigerte es mir und sie starb ohne es je gesehen zu haben“, flüsterte Thranduil mit brechender Stimme.

Bard stand auf und trat zu ihm. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog er den Elbenkönig an sich und legte die Arme um ihn. Der Elb ließ es zu und schmiegte den Kopf gegen den Brustkorb des Menschen. Ein Beben lief durch seinen Körper.

„Wir sind beide allein“, wisperte Bard. „Ich glaube, wir können beide einen Freund brauchen.“

Er lächelte, als Thranduil einen Arm um ihn schlang und ihn wortlos an sich zog.  
Ja, es würde alles gut werden.

 

>> ENDE 

**Author's Note:**

> Die elbischen Sätze stammen von dieser wunderbaren Seite: http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/phrases.html
> 
> Einige elbische Worte habe ich mit dem online Wörterbuch "Elbisch von Pons übersetzt:
> 
> Aran nín - mein König  
> tithen nín - meine Kleine  
> ya neth - das Mädchen  
> neth nín - mein Junge


End file.
